


Ненаписанный дневник

by Snejik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snejik/pseuds/Snejik
Summary: В гостиной, освещенной мягким светом пары напольных торшеров, было тепло и уютно. Стив сидел на диване и казался таким домашним, мягким, что у Баки начинало щипать глаза.- Я, пожалуй, начну, Стиви, - он тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что разговор будет неприятным и длинным. - С начала, наверное… Только выслушай до конца, - и, не давая себе передумать, а Стиву вставить слово, начал. - Я не знаю, почему Он вытащил тебя на берег, спас и, оставив лежать на берегу, ушел…





	Ненаписанный дневник

В гостиной, освещенной мягким светом пары напольных торшеров, было тепло и уютно. Стив сидел на диване и казался таким домашним, мягким, что у Баки начинало щипать глаза.

— Я, пожалуй, начну, Стиви, — он тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что разговор будет неприятным и длинным. — С начала, наверное… Только выслушай до конца, — и, не давая себе передумать, а Стиву вставить слово, начал. — Я не знаю, почему Он вытащил тебя на берег, спас и, оставив лежать на берегу, ушел…

1

За спиной, уже далеко, грохотали и сыпались в воду остатки того, что было надеждой на будущее и Щита, и Гидры. Миссия была полностью провалена, Командир не выходил на связь, покоясь, наверное, где-то в руинах Трискелиона, а Он уходил не оборачиваясь, осознавая, что остался совершенно один: без Командира, без задания, без координат отступления, без Цели. Оставляя у себя за спиной знакомого незнакомца, единственную Цель, которую Он не смог устранить. Но сейчас это Его волновало меньше всего. Координаты запасного отхода тоже могли быть скомпрометированы, но по этому поводу никаких указаний у Него не было. И Он оказался растерян, если самонаводящееся оружие вообще может чувствовать себя растерянным. Ему никогда не нужно было принимать решения вне миссии, за него это всегда делали другие. Но сейчас был особый случай, и Он, состоящий из навыков и инстинктов, давно не способный принимать самостоятельные решения, должен был что-то решить. Поврежденный частыми обнулениями и крио мозг судорожно искал выход из сложившейся ситуации, но вбитые намертво установки “после окончания миссии вернуться по заданным координатам” не отпускали, не давали ослушаться. И Ему ничего не оставалось, как прийти по нужному адресу, так незаметно, как только это было возможно. Как ни странно, это оказалось довольно легко, потому что все возможные силы медиков, полиции, репортеров и просто зевак были заняты тем, что происходило в месте, где еще несколько часов назад была штаб-квартира Щита.

По заданным координатам оказался старый, давно закрытый мотель на окраине. По только Ему одному заметным приметам выбрав дверь, Он вошел в номер, на первый взгляд такой же разваливающийся, как и все остальные, но Ему надо было именно сюда. Методично обшарив весь номер сверху до низу, Он нашел сумку с одеждой, в которой обнаружился и коммуникатор. Нацепив его на ухо, Он переоделся, сложив свой тактический костюм в сумку, сел в продавленное кресло и принялся ждать, бесстрастно глядя на свое отражение в пыльном экране чудом сохранившемся здесь старого телевизора. Вторые сутки без сна медленно, но неотвратимо приближались к концу, опускаясь на город ночной темнотой.

За двенадцать часов ожидания коммуникатор так и не ожил, никто не дал Ему новых указаний, не пришел, чтобы забрать его на базу, некому было отчитаться о провале миссии. На этот счет не было никаких инструкций и запасных планов. Он остался совершенно один, брошенный хозяевами, как пришедший в негодность, ненужный больше инструмент. Ему было бы, наверное, обидно и горько от этого, если бы он знал эти чувства, если бы вообще мог испытывать человеческие чувства. Но сейчас Он не был человеком, хотя был мыслящим и мог принимать решения сам.

Поднявшись из кресла, в котором без движения просидел кучу времени, Он раздавил в руке коммуникатор, подхватил сумку с тактическим костюмом и вышел в ночь. В голову пришла странная мысль, взявшаяся из ниоткуда: Он свободен.

Голова начала нещадно болеть, но Он продолжал куда-то идти, совершенно не представляя, куда именно. Ему нужно было спрятаться, чтобы никто его не нашел. Очередной приступ свалил Его у опоры какого-то моста. Привалившись спиной к опоре, Он съехал по плоскости вниз, хватаясь руками за голову. А потом стали приходить образы, перемешанные, словно в калейдоскопе. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь свернуться, сгруппироваться, стать маленьким и незаметным, сжимая руками голову, которая уже не болела, ее разрывало.

Он видел того, кого вытащил из воды, кто был Его целью, и он улыбался. Он видел странную, очень старую винтовку у себя в руках, а вокруг было много снега. Видел людей в белых халатах, которые, он знал, хотят причинить ему боль. А потом Его накрыла кровавая пелена, и Он очнулся, прижимая к земле, левой рукой сдавливая кому-то горло.

Он ослабил хватку, чтобы тот, вернее, та, что лежала сейчас на земле, могла дышать, но не выпустил, хотя, оценив уровень опасности, прекрасно знал, что она не сможет причинить ему вреда.

Хрипы и беспомощное шкрябание пальцев по рукаву его куртки прекратились, но страх из глаз не исчез. Вот только выражение лица было каким-то понимающим, как у того, из воспоминаний. У того, кого он вытащил из воды, кто был его заданием. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли.

— Что тебе надо? — рявкнул Он оскалившись, желая напугать до истерики, чтобы от него отстали, не подходили к нему. Не рушили хрупкий мостик между ним и чем-то очень важным, что он должен был знать, помнить, но забыл.

— Эй, мужик, — просипела девушка, перестав пытаться отодрать от себя смертоносную руку, укрытую сейчас рукавом куртки и перчаткой, — все ок. Пусти.

Она раскинула свои руки, как заложник, показывая, что безоружная и не собирается нападать. Но Он, продолжая прижимать ее к холодной земле, незаметно огляделся. Тренированный глаз не уловил ничьего присутствия, и Он медленно отпустил ее. Она тяжело поднялась, явно боясь снова спровоцировать Его на агрессию, и отошла на десяток шагов, усевшись прямо на землю.

Он с долей интереса рассматривал ее: короткие грязные волосы, когда-то, наверное, были светлыми, как у того, из сна наяву, одета в какое-то тряпье и грязная до невозможности. От нее пахло грязью, немытым телом и болезнью. Он был уверен, что болезнь пахнет именно так, но не знал, почему.

— Ну ты и силен, — снова прохрипела она, потирая чуть не раздавленное в труху горло и надсадно кашляя.

— Что тебе надо? — тяжело глядя на незнакомку спросил Он.

— Хотела тебя, — снова закашлялась она, — укрыть. Чтобы не замерз, — только сейчас Он увидел старый, побитый молью, дырявый и грязный плед в крупную светлую клетку, что лежал рядом с ним. — Ночи холодные. ПТСР, да?

Он растерялся от такого обращения, все вопросы, которые ему задавались, были только о его функциональности, когда он давал полный отчет на запрос, но сейчас у него спрашивали что-то другое. Аббревиатуры Он не знал, но по интонациям, которые умел распознавать, эта девушка хотела узнать у него что-то личное. Но у Него не было ничего личного. По крайней мере до сих пор.

Он мотнул головой, отгоняя непонятные мысли, и взял в руки плед, тупо рассматривая его. В голове всплыло воспоминание, как кто-то — Он — укрывал пледом изможденного болезнью худого блондина.

— Мне не холодно, — ответил он, скомкав и кинув плед, точно попав им в девушку. — Уходи!

Он не соврал, ему не было холодно. Вернее, тело ощущало холод и, наверное, могло замерзнуть, но он бы этого просто не почувствовал. Чем холоднее ему было, тем он становился спокойнее, ведь холод крио приносил покой. Он всегда помнил это: после боли кресла, когда, казалось, что голову пронзают толстыми, раскаленными добела штырями, после того, как в голове становилось кристально чисто и пропадало все, даже боль, он помнил о том, что холод приносит покой. В холоде никто не отдает приказов, в холоде нет того, за что делают больно. Мозг давно не воспринимал холод, как помеху, и только несовершенное тело иногда замерзало, хотя он этого мог даже не заметить. Тогда командир, тихо беззлобно матерясь накидывал ему на плечи куртку. Это называлось странным словом “забота”.

Девчонка, подобрав плед, ушла, а Он внимательно огляделся вокруг и вернулся туда, где сидел. Он не спал почти трое суток, но Он никогда не мог заснуть вне крио, и, если Ему надо было спать, Его просто накачивали химией под завязку. Такой сон всегда был тяжелый, муторный, а тело долго приходило в себя, норовя упасть, голова кружилась, а глаза отказывались открываться. Он предпочитал не спать, по первости ломая людям в белых халатах руки, носы и выбивая зубы, его все равно жестко фиксировали в кресле, вставляя иглу капельницы в вену.

Наверное, нужно было подняться и уйти, ведь он позволил кому-то, пусть и хлипкой девушке, подойти к нему достаточно близко, чтобы она смогла до него дотронуться, и даже не заметил этого. Но уходить не хотелось. И это чувство было очень странным, но Он не мог понять новым или давно забытым, ведь Его желания никогда никого не интересовали. Да и были ли они, эти собственные желания?

Он долго сидел, глядя в одну точку и постоянно ощупывая пространство вокруг себя, и думал. О “заботе”, пледе и куртке. О “хочу” и “не хочу”. О том, что его не найдут. Но эта мысль не вызывала никаких негативных эмоций, Он, наверное, даже радовался, потому что теперь ему не сделают больно, не заставят все забыть. А потом воспоминания начали просачиваться, словно из плохо закрытого крана. Одна за другой, в памяти всплывали миссии: тихо и быстро нож перерезает горло; несколько тихих выстрелов с очень дальнего расстояния, когда даже не видишь лица, бьешь в затылок; левый кулак проламывает грудину, вминая в сердце и легкие раздробленную кость. Разное время, разные люди рядом, с Ним говорят на разных языках.

Он не хотел смотреть на это, не хотел верить, что все это делал Он, но пятнами, урывками возвращающаяся память не давала другой трактовки. Внезапно он даже захотел снова испытать обнуление, только бы не это. Он не хотел верить, что весь этот ужас с живыми людьми он творил своими руками, даже вспоминая все это обрывками. И понял, что это — лишь начало.

Он продолжал сидеть под опорой моста, забытый, брошенный, никому не нужный, отказывающийся верить, что все то, что показывала ему его память, делал Он. Он начинал мечтать об обнулении и крио, но сознавал, что теперь он сам по себе. Но как справляться самому, не имел ни малейшего представления. А его командир, единственный, кто заботился о нем, умер. Иначе бы он пришел за ним, в этом Он был уверен.

Когда утреннее солнце разогнало сумерки и легкую взвесь тумана, снова появилась та странная девушка, отчего-то не желающая оставить Его в покое. Только теперь она не подходила близко, наученная горьким опытом первого раза. На ее горле расцвел и налился багровой чернотой отпечаток Его пятерни. Она стояла, держа в руках все тот же замызганный плед и пару сэндвичей.

— Эй, солдат, — позвала она, а Его как ударили: так обращался к нему командир, — тебе нужно есть. И спать.

Она подняла повыше пакет с сэндвичами и плед, чтобы тот мог рассмотреть, что у нее в руках.

— Меня зовут Скитлз, как конфетки, — девушка медленно подходила к Нему, то ли боясь спугнуть, то ли повторения первой встречи. — А тебя как зовут?

Вопрос поставил Его в тупик, потому что своего имени он не знал, и все то, что он увидел или услышал в обрывках своих воспоминаний, тоже не давало ответа на этот вопрос. А вот Солдатом Его называли, и это не вызывало в нем негативных эмоций.

— Так и зови, — отозвался Он.

— Солдат? — спросила она, а Он просто кивнул, подтверждая. — Держи. Это тебе.

Скитлз медленно подошла и остановилась от него в нескольких метрах. Положив на землю плед и еду, она снова отошла. Он внимательно следил, как она медленно, глядя на него, отходила обратно, попутно отмечая, что Скитлз его не боится. Это определенным образом радовало и настораживало одновременно. Скитлз отошла на почтительное расстояние, так, чтобы быть не близко, но и спокойно говорить, и уселась прямо на землю.

Скитлз говорила, что надо есть и спать. И даже почему-то принесла ему еды. Было не похоже, что она чего-то от него хочет, это было похоже на “заботу”, но Солдат не понимал зачем и почему. А еще он ощутил голод. Но понял это только сейчас, когда увидел еду.

Затекшие от долгого сидения ноги не дали подняться одним слитным движением, но осторожный шаг вперед он сделал уже уверенно. Подняв предложенное ему с земли, Он, не поворачиваясь спиной к Скитлз, сделал пару шагов назад, усевшись обратно рядом со своей сумкой.

Еда и сон, что-то по этому поводу командир говорил, когда успокаивал Его, чтобы люди в белых халатах воткнули Ему катетер в руку. Он не любил этих людей, они всегда делали Ему больно. Еда была или жидкой, или внутривенной, а спать он ненавидел. От странной смеси, что вливали в него, называя это “сном” при пробуждении мутило, шатало, координация движений отсутствовала больше, чем наполовину, и даже подняться самостоятельно Он после такого “сна” не мог. Но капельница сменялась другой, а командир только и говорил: “Надо!”. И Он верил командиру, потому что командир не ошибается. Но командира тут не было, его вообще, скорее всего, больше не было, и эта мысль больно кольнула где-то глубоко внутри. Он не слышал последнего приказа, не отдавал отчета своим действиям, когда Его Цель начала тонуть. Что-то рвануло внутри, так глубоко, как он даже не знал, что может быть, и Он спас Цель. Вытащил из воды, чтобы уйти, не подвергая опасности своим присутствием. Когда Он уходил, его рация молчала. Отдавать приказы больше было некому.

Он знал, что от химии, которая поддерживала его во время миссии, почти ничего не осталось. Усталость накатывала волнами, а глаза норовили сами собой закрыться.

— Я приду позже, — услышал Он голос Скитлз, которая неуклюже поднялась, чтобы уйти.

Он больше не мог сопротивляться сну, который накатывал волнами, норовя поглотить черным забытьем, если только Он смежит веки. Но вместо забытья, которого он так боялся, всегда боялся, кроме моментов полного покоя перед крио, пришли они. Лица без имен, места без названий, и единственно знание, что это — Цели. Они пронеслись шальным галопом перед его мысленным взором, и только последний — молодой блондин — врезался в память острой гранью. Они знали друг друга.

Он резко распахнул глаза, выныривая из видения, захлебываясь в безмолвном крике.

— Эй, ты слышишь меня, Солдат? — голос был чужим, неправильным, мягким и девичьим, но вопрос был сокровенным, тем, не вписанным в множество протоколов, но единственно верным. И только ответив на него правильно Он знал, что все будет хорошо.

— Четко и ясно, — ответил Он тихо, едва слышно, как отголосок прошлого, выдохнув, — Командир.

И, словно лавина, обрушилось на него осознание, что Командира больше нет, Он остался совсем один. Без приказа, без миссии, без знания, что делать дальше. И без памяти.

Но странная больная девушка знала заветный вопрос, была добра, не зная ничего про него, заботилась, как Командир, но не была им. И ей было им никогда не стать, но она знала про окружающий мир больше, чем он, и нужно было закрепиться за ней.

— Давно вернулся? — сейчас, когда Он был в сознании, Скитлз подошла к нему достаточно близко, чтобы можно было говорить негромко, но все равно опасалась садиться совсем рядом.

Он — Солдат — не знал, как ответить на вопрос, поэтому просто мотнул головой. Скитлз поняла это по-своему.

— Недавно, значит. Совсем идти некуда? — казалось, Скитлз была готова засыпать Его вопросами, но было не ясно обязательно отвечать на них или нет. Он понимал, что уже находится вне Гидры, и это просто девушка, тем самым еще больше сбиваясь с толку. В итоге он снова просто мотнул головой, но потом все же добавил севшим голосом:

— Нет.

— А ты где служил? Ирак?

И снова Он не знал, что ответить, потому что не знал, что такое Ирак, не знал, что значит “служить” и снова мотнул головой. Он хотел, чтобы она ушла. Боялся навредить ей, потому что она “раздражала”, слишком много вопросов, на которые он не знал ответов. Это было плохо, он должен знать ответы, всегда, когда его спрашивали, он должен был знать ответы.

“Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. 32557038” — внезапно всплыло в голове, но ответом это не было. Вернее, было, когда-то это было ответом на все вопросы, только не для Него.

— Уйди! — тихо рыкнул Он, словно предупреждая, — “Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. 32557038”, — билось в голове набатом, но Он не имел права произносить это, это было не для Него. Он должен был либо ответить, либо понести наказание, либо убить. Ответов у него не было, наказать Эта не могла, — теперь Его некому было наказывать, — а убивать Он не хотел. Не здесь, не сейчас, не ее, которая заботилась о Нем, как Командир.

— Уйди! — Он подался к ней оскалившись, выкинув вперед правую руку, где-то глубоко внутри себя надеясь, что не сможет дотянуться, и не дал себе, — не смог, — Скитлз неуклюже отпрянула от Него.

Он чувствовал, что она не хочет уходить, но не понимал, почему. Он был опасен, нестабилен, жесток и непредсказуем даже для себя, особенно теперь, когда не было Крио, не было сна, даже под медикаментами, не было ничего, что бы успокаивало Его. Кроме ее заботы, как при Командире. Это было единственное, что объединяло жесткого и жестокого опытного военного и убийцу, способного приказывать Ему, карать Его и миловать, и больную беспризорную грязную девчонку. Но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Он потянулся к ней, не хотел причинять ей боль.

Она плюхнулась на задницу, снова, как в первый раз, поднимая руки, показывая свою беззащитность, а Он не мог понять, откуда у нее это: сразу показывать свою беззащитность, словно рефлекс.

Скитлз поднялась и оказалась достаточно далеко от Него, но не выглядела обиженной или злой, как Он подспудно ожидал, она лишь терпеливо посмотрела на Него.

— Это пройдет, — уверенно сказала Ему Скитлз. — Ты сможешь снова нормально жить. Если захочешь. До скорого.

Она попрощалась и ушла, оставляя Его одного, как Он и просил.

Снова оставшись в одиночестве Он вспомнил про еду, которую ему оставила Скитлз, решив попробовать угощение. Достав из зип-пакета сэндвич Он вдохнул запах хлеба, перемешанного с запахами огурцов и курицы, прикрыв глаза, и тут же в голове возник образ того самого блондина, последней Цели. В этом мгновении прошлого его Цель улыбался, откусывая кусок от почти такого же треугольника, за его плечом ветер трепал белые занавески в крупный красный горох, вот только Цель был гораздо мельче, чем Он его видел пару дней назад.

Он зажмурился, тряхнув головой, и видение пропало, как не было, остался только вкус хлеба и курицы, да нетронутый треугольник сэндвича в руках. И голос, которой он больше никогда не услышит, громыхнул в ушах привычно-хрипло: “Жри, Солдат!”.

Повинуясь этому мысленному, призрачному приказу, Он принялся за еду, не понимая, нравится ему или нет. Но сейчас это было и не важно, нужно было просто восстановить силы организма. Хватит ли предложенного, Он не думал, просто съел, почти не почувствовав вкуса, потому что вкус из памяти застил настоящие ощущения. Память мешала, то оставляя Его в темноте непонимания происходящего, то подкидывая картинки прошлого, только сбивая Его с толку, когда Он начинал что-то понимать.

— Хватит! — прошипел Он, впечатывая металлический кулак в асфальт, хватаясь за голову, мотая ею, как бык, в желании избавиться от картинок, которые больше путали, чем проясняли происходящее.

Заботливые ладошки, гладящие его по спине он почувствовал слишком поздно, потому что слишком устал, вымотался без сна. Реакции снизились непозволительно низко, чувство самосохранения отказывало, видения не давали связно мыслить, и вот результат всего этого: какая-то девчонка застала Его в истерике и подошла непозволительно близко, дотронулась до Него. Это было провалом. Перед мысленным взором воспаленного мозга тут же встало ненавистное кресло и холодный приказ “Обнулить!”. Все рефлексы вздыбились, резко посылая тело в боевой режим, и очнулся Он от хрипа Скитлз, которая снова пыталась отодрать от своего горла его металлическую руку. Он медленно, словно извиняясь, отпустил ее, сам отступая назад.

— Не трогай, — резко сказал он, словно каркнул, и добавил странно тяжело произнеся, будто неуверенный, что можно: — Меня.

— Поняла уже, — прохрипела Скитлз, почему-то все равно не боясь его. Он почти раздавил ей горло второй уже раз, но она все равно продолжала лезть к Нему, словно смерти искала.

Но и Он мог убить ее с первого раза, но не стал, что-то остановило от последнего усилия, после которого чуткое ухо уловит хруст хрупкой гортани, как забулькает, задыхаясь, жертва, не имея больше сил сопротивляться. Скитлз не опознавалась как враг, как тот, кого необходимо убить даже за протянутую в его сторону руку.

— Что тебе надо? — выдавил Он из себя, желая просто прогнать надоедливую девчонку.

— Помочь хочу, — так же коротко ответила она, принимая правила разговора.

Ответ был странным, но в голове снова, как подсказка, всплыло воспоминание о Командире, швыряющем в него ворохом одежды. “Одевайся!” рявкнул тогда он и непонятно добавил со странной нежностью: “Помочь хочу я тебе, долбоебу.” Тогда Он, едва отошедший от Крио, хотя и после душа, с трудом натягивая на себя вещи, ничего не понял, да и само слово “Помочь” мало что ему сказало.

Но, если у Командира точно была причина, по которой он хотел помочь, то вот у незнакомой девчонки таких причин быть не должно было.

— Зачем? — подозрительно спросил Он, увеличивая расстояние между ними, словно готовясь к драке.

— Ты хочешь снова нормально жить? — ровно поинтересовалась Скитлз.

Он остановился, явно приведенный в замешательство вопросом Скитлз, но ответа у Него не было. Память не подкидывала никакой командирской мудрости, не вспыхивали в воспаленном сознании картинки прошлого, и Он остался стоять, подозрительный и растерянный одновременно.

Лицо Скитлз скривилось в улыбке жалости. Казалось, она сейчас подойдет к Нему и погладит, пожалеет несчастного, но нет, она осталась стоять там, где стояла.

— Ты и так прошел через ад, — уверенно заговорила Скитлз, — оставь его, не тащи в новую, даже если и не самую лучшую, жизнь.

Он продолжал стоять, не зная, что ответить, потому что не представлял себе “лучше”, потому что не знал, что его жизнь была “плохо”. Оно у него просто было. А сейчас у Него не было ничего, ни “лучше”, ни “хуже”, Он был совершенно один, разбит, растерян, мучимый странными видениями. Он был без того, кто подсказывал ему, что делать, отдавал приказы, когда он в них нуждался. Он был без Командира. Без того, кто, хоть и был с ним жесток, всегда готов был подставить плечо, пока этого не видят те, кто делал ему больно. Если бы не они, его жизнь была бы даже хороша, вот только Он этого не понимал тогда. А сейчас Он резко, четко осознал, что мифический “Ад” только начинается, потому что там он знал, кто он и для чего. А здесь — нет. Здесь и сейчас был его ад.

Они стояли друг напротив друга и молча смотрели друг на друга. Он — ожидая атаки, она — пытаясь помочь. Он понимал, что Скитлз чего-то от Него ждала, только ни вопроса, на который надо было бы ответить, ни приказа не прозвучало.

— Тебе надо есть. Спать. Не сидеть тут, пытаясь убить каждого, кто пройдет слишком близко от тебя, — Скитлз отчаянно пыталась хоть как-то мотивировать Его, но Он продолжал ждать нападения, не верил ей. Или просто не понимал, чего она от него хочет. — Давай, Солдат, делай что-то, чтобы жить дальше!

“Давай, Солдат!” услышал Он снова хриплый голос, которого так не хватало, по которому скучал, хотя и не знал еще, что это за чувство. “Давай!”

Он зарычал от невозможности высказать тот жуткий клубок из чувств и эмоций, которые клокотали в нем, задрав голову кверху, а потом из-под металлического кулака, впечатанного в опору, брызнула бетонная крошка, а от живой руки остался кровавый отпечаток разбитых костяшек. Он бил и бил, рыча от боли потери, от ненужности, непонимания, покинутый всеми, кого он знал. Уже не машина, но еще не человек. Он упал на колени, теперь бездумно меся асфальтовую крошку, все больше успокаиваясь. У Него не было никакого протокола на случай, если он останется один, но Он помнил, как сам не стал искать Командира, как сам ушел, оставив за спиной все ответы на еще незаданные вопросы. Теперь, даже если бы протоколы и были, они были бесполезны.

“Давай, Солдат, — снова раздался голос Командира, - Живи!” Он не мог ручаться, что это было: воспоминание или галлюцинация, но для Него это был последний приказ Командира. Он будет жить.

Он поднял голову, глядя через завесу длинных грязных волос на все еще стоящую недалеко от него Скитлз, не понимая, почему она не ушла, не убежала в ужасе от Него, но та лишь с сочувствием, на которое был не способен он сам, глядела на Него.

— Пойдем, Солдат, — она протянула Ему руку, не пытаясь коснуться, просто предлагая идти с ней. — Я покажу, где ты можешь устроиться, чтобы тебя никто не обидел.

 

— Так я стал Солдатом. Просто Солдатом, потому что имени своего я не знал, а такое обращение было привычно, — немного помолчав, снова заговорил Баки. — Привыкать к другим людям было тяжело. Очень тяжело. Еще тяжелее было спать. Поначалу я вырубался через два-три дня бодрствования, проваливаясь в сон, полный призраков, непонятных видений и мертвых людей. А потом я узнал, как меня зовут, и стал вспоминать.

2

— Эй, Солдат, — шикнула Скитлз, видя, что недавно уснувшему своим тревожным сном Солдату, начинает сниться кошмар. Она умудрилась это выучить, хотя спал он очень редко и мало. — Солдат!

И кинула в него какой-то банкой, потому что уяснила с первых дней знакомства, что подходить к нему спящему, да еще и будить — очень плохая идея.

Это ее тогда, пару месяцев назад, он просто чуть не придушил. А одному из мужиков, которому что-то не понравилось, Солдат просто взял и сломал руку в двух местах. Больше к нему не подходили.

Социализация у Солдата шла медленно, а, вернее, практически не шла. Нет, он перестал пытаться убить всех в радиусе досягаемости, но спать предпочитал максимально далеко от всех остальных бродяг. И только днем.

Он и с самой Скитлз не говорил практически, а уж с остальными подавно, так что пытаться его уговорить сходить в группу для ПТСРщиков она давно перестала. А однажды у них состоялся вообще странный разговор.

— Что мне делать? — спросил у Скитлз как-то вечером Солдат, которому она в очередной раз заставляла поесть в приказном порядке. Она уловила эту странную особенность Солдата делать все только по приказу, и на ее “Слышишь меня, Солдат?”, когда он просыпался от очередного кошмара, он неизменно отвечал: “Четко и ясно,” и добавлял с какой-то странной интонацией, будто сомневался: “Командир”.

— А что ты хочешь? — поинтересовалась у него Скитлз, потому что никогда до этого момента Солдат не говорил, что чего-то хочет. Он не желал ничего для себя вообще. А если что-то нужно было ей, он просто доставал ей это. Каким образом, Скитлз малодушно не спрашивала, предполагая, что методы уговоров для Солдата были не известны.

— Мне нельзя — так. Нужна миссия, нужен Командир, — уверенно высказался Солдат.

Скитлз видела, что эта неведомая миссия и неведомый Командир нужны Солдату как воздух, как один из столпов, на котором держится его мир, какой бы ужасный он сейчас ни был.

— А какие у тебя были миссии? — на удачу спросила Скитлз, и поняла, что зря.

Светлые, ясные глаза Солдата потемнели, а сам он весь подобрался, словно готовый атаковать, но при этом во всей этой странной, почти неизменившейся позе была покорность. Как гладиатор, подумалось тогда Скитлз.

— Нет, — только и отрезал тот, и она сейчас подумала, что на этом разговор и закончится, но Солдат выдал такое, что она упала бы, если бы не сидела. — Сейчас ты — командир.

“Ну нет” - хотелось сказать Скитлз, ей совершенно не улыбалось быть каким-то там командиром, но внезапно она поняла, что стала им, как бы дико это не звучало, еще тогда, когда позвала его в первый раз, назвав Солдатом.

— Хорошо, раз я командир, значит, теперь будет по-моему, — разошлась Скитлз, но пыл резко поумерила, вспомнив, что за “подчиненный” ей попался. — Спи ночью, Солдат. Это приказ. И, найди, что ли, работу.

— Есть! — отозвался Солдат на “спать ночью”, хотя она видела, как болезненно выгнулись его брови, и состроил неуверенно-непонимающую физиономию на “работу”. — Миссия?

Вообще, Скитлз заметила, что у Солдата был великолепный набор очень понятных выражений лица, словно он вспоминал, как говорить лицом, а не словами, будто за слова можно было получить. А, может быть, так оно и было.

— Работа, — вздохнула Скитлз. — Да, это такая миссия, где не надо никого убивать, а надо делать то, что скажут. Но не я, а другой человек.

— Что надо делать? — похоже, заинтересовался Солдат, вот только ни сном ни духом не показал этого. Словно эмоции, отношение к происходящему были запрещены, и он был, как восковая кукла с нарисованными глазами.

— Завтра узнаем. Тут недалеко набирают нелегалов для разных тяжелых работ, типа, разгрузить что-нибудь, выкопать-закопать. Платят мало, конечно, только это лучше, чем совсем без денег. — Скитлз зашлась в кашле, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— У тебя астма? — внезапно спросил Солдат, сам удивившись своего знания. — Что нужно, я все достану.

— Ничего, — ответила Скитлз, когда приступ отпустил, надеясь, незаметно стерла кровь с ладони. — Нужны дорогие лекарства. И нужен врач, который их выпишет. Это не астма.

На лице Солдата проступило сначала облегчение, а потом оно потемнело, словно он понял все сразу так, как оно есть. Но не сказал ни слова, за что Скитлз была ему очень благодарна.

— А ты откуда про астму знаешь? — на удачу поинтересовалась Скитлз, потому что Солдат вообще не был разговорчив, да и на вопросы отвечал через раз.

— Я знал кого-то, — Солдат пожал плечами, а Скитлз увидела, как меняется его лицо, преобретая мягкость, появляется мечтательность, намек на улыбку, но все это быстро исчезало, как только он пытался вспомнить, кого именно он знал. Взгляд тяжелел, на лбу снова залегала вертикальная морщинка, а Солдат тряс головой, отгоняя тень так и не пришедшего видения. — Да, знал. И у него была астма.

А ночью, когда Солдат, четко выполняя приказ спать ночью, провалился в душный, тревожный сон, к нему снова пришли образы, лицо разгладилось, озарилось каким-то внутренним светом. И Скитлз, как завороженная глядела на Солдата, не веря, что он, оказывается, молод и красив. И надеялась, что именно сейчас он видит во сне того, кого пытался вспомнить. Кто приносил ему столько счастья и радости, просто приходя во сне. Но вот что-то изменилось, на нем появилась непонимание и обида. Солдат потянулся к кому-то рукой, еле слышно позвал “Стиви” и ухнул в свой очередной кошмар, резко просыпаясь и садясь на лежанке из картона и старого спальника. Скитлз даже не пыталась скрыть, что тоже не спит, у бродяг вообще крепкий сон был мало распространен.

Расфокусированный взгляд Солдата несколько секунд блуждал вокруг, словно ища кого-то, и в этот момент в нем было столько надежды, что Скитлз стало больно от того, как серые глаза сейчас найдут ее, и этот светящийся взгляд погаснет, когда Солдат вновь поймет, что ему подсунули эрзац вместо кого-то другого, дорогого и нужного.

— Эй, Солдат, слышишь меня? — эта странная фраза, которую Скитлз ненавидела, но произносила каждый раз, словно помогала Солдату прийти в себя после сна, после кошмара из его прошлого. И он неизменно отвечал ей:

— Четко и ясно, Командир, — но Скитлз каждый раз казалось, что отвечал он не ей, а кому-то другому, которого он помнил, и которого не было во снах. И этот взгляд на нее переворачивал все в ее душе каждый раз. Это понимание, что она даже не заменитель, а случайный пришелец, которого не должно быть в жизни Солдата, обижало и ранило, хотя Скитлз и понимала, что это глупо, но она была живым человеком и, даже понимая, что сама взяла на себя эту роль по заботе о Неизвестном Солдате, ничего не могла с собой поделать. Ей было обидно, даже если и глупо обижаться на непомнящего себя человека.

— Расскажешь, что снилось? — спросила Скитлз, уже готовая к отрицательному ответу. Она никогда не пользовалась сомнительной привилегией добавить “это приказ, Солдат”, если только это не касалось чего-то жизненно важного. Вот и сейчас не собиралась, надеясь, что он когда-нибудь сам действительно захочет рассказать.

— Я видел его. Того, которого знал раньше. Давно, — Скитлз упала бы, если бы не сидела, потому что Солдат никогда до этого не рассказывал, какие демоны приходили к нему во снах. Уголки губ Солдата дрогнули в намеке на улыбку, но почти сразу на лице проступила гримаса боли и страдания. — Кто он? Я не могу вспомнить.

— Ты звал кого-то “Стиви”, — подкинула ему информацию Скитлз, надеясь, что не навредит этим вызвав вспышку ярости, или что-нибудь подобное.

— Наверное, его… Стиви, — повторил Солдат, словно пробуя имя на вкус, пытаясь понять, какие эмоции и чувства оно у него вызывает. Но опустил голову, и Скитлз поняла, что имя ничего не принесло, кроме боли непонимания. — Я разбудил тебя. Прости. Спи.

Никогда еще Скитлз не слышала, чтобы Солдат извинялся за что-то. Похоже, сны приносили ему не только образы, но и человечность, о которой он не подозревал. Предлагать Солдату тоже лечь спать было бессмысленно, после своих снов он никогда не засыпал еще раз, то ли боясь увидеть еще что-то, то ли обдумывая, что уже увидел. А еще он охранял сон Скитлз, в этом она была уверена.

Пресловутая работа оказалась делом непростым, хотя Солдат явно был вынослив как бык и так же силен. В первый же день он чуть не сломал руку одному мужику только за то, что тот попытался Солдата подвинуть. Скитлз, бывшая рядом с ним, еле успела его остановить от членовредительства. На него сразу повесили ярлык “псих”, но одному из работодателей было все равно, кто будет грузить его тяжеленные ящики, да и “ярмарка вакансий” особым разнообразием не блистала.

Перед отбывкой на заработок Скитлз наставляла Солдата, чтобы он никого не бил, делал, что ему говорят, и вернулся вечером к ней, потому что она будет ждать отчет о проделанной работе. Про отчет она сказала смеху ради, но Солдат кивнул очень серьезно, запоминая все инструкции. Скитлз очень боялась, что что-нибудь пойдет не так, но вечером Солдат вернулся к ней, сел свою лежанку, сложив ноги по-турецки, и принялся ждать, когда она обратит на него свое внимание. Он всегда так делал, если ему что-то было нужно, но он не решался обратиться первым. Скитлз почти сразу повернулась к нему.

— Рассказывай, — предложила она, и добавила: — Солдат. Как тебе работа?

Почему-то только после этого он начинал говорить или что-то делать. Словно без приказа он не мог делать ничего сверх какой-то определенной задачи.

— Я делал, как приказывали, — отозвался Солдат, — носил и ставил ящики. Я не спрашивал, с чем. Я помню, что так уже было. Там пахло соленой водой и мазутом, и я очень уставал. Сейчас не устаю.

Спросить, заплатили ли ему, Скитлз посчитала лишним, боясь показаться меркантильной, но он сам вытащил несколько купюр из кармана куртки и отдал ей.

— Вот. Сказали — зарплата.

— Оставь у себя, — тихо попросила Скитлз, понимая, что у нее этих денег не будет через пару часов, а к Солдату никто не подумает даже сунуться.

— Мне сказали, что я могу еще работать. Там же. Я могу? — в голосе Солдата проскользнуло сомнение с какой-то еще странной эмоцией, похожей на желание. — Мне нужны тренировки. Таскать тяжести нужно.

Это было, наверное, самое большое количество слов, которые Солдат сказал за раз. Но Скитлз видела, что он меняется, появляются эмоции, пока скупые и почти незаметные, если постоянно не пялиться на него.

— Если хочешь, то можно, конечно, — порадовалась за Солдата она, но потом повторила иначе сформулировав. — Можно, Солдат. Можно.

Он кивнул ей, явно в знак благодарности, но больше ничего не сказал. Этой ночью Солдату снова снились сны, но он не просыпался, видя что-то, если и не совсем приятное, то спокойное.

Через две недели, за которые Скитлз не замечала в Солдате особых изменений, работодатели уже привыкли к его угрюмой физиономии и четкой исполнительности, да и к имени тоже, ничто не предвещало беды. Но Солдат проснулся в холодном поту, резко сев, да так и сидел, уставившись в ночную темноту, даже на пошевелившуюся, проснувшись, Скитлз, никак не отреагировал, хотя, обычно, переводил на нее взгляд, ожидая вопроса.

Сегодня он не ждал вопросов, сегодня он сам готов был рассказывать, но не представлял что, кроме имени. Он вспомнил свое имя, но радости это не принесло. Наоборот, сейчас, сидя в ночи, он был бы рад забыть себя, забыть, кто он такой и что сделал в своей жизни. Он вспомнил не только себя, но и Зимнего солдата. Они соединились в его голове, в которой было больше дыр, чем воспоминаний, выдав, если не цельную картину, то такое, от чего хотелось одновременно выть, биться головой об бетонную опору и повеситься. Невыносимо было признавать, что он совершил все то, о чем паскудная память подкидывала ему огрызки и ошметки, тяжело, но выстраиваясь в картину прошлого. Прошлого Зимнего Солдата. И его, Джеймса, прошлого, что было невыносимо.

— Я вернусь утром, — буднично пообещал Солдат? Скитлз, поднявшись одним грациозным и хищным движением, и ушел в темноту ночи, расцвеченную огнями большого города. Она ничего не успела ему сказать. Да, и, похоже, больше было и не нужно. Скитлз только надеялась, что он действительно вернется, кем бы он ни был, этот человек, переставший быть Неизвестным Солдатом.

Он вернулся под утро, когда только-только посерел восток. Более уверенная походка, меньше опасливой зажатости, но в глазах стояла такая боль, что Скитлз невольно пожалела его, кто бы он теперь ни был. Он уселся на свою картонку, глядя на нее, зная, что не спит, и она уселась напротив. Похоже, сегодня первым заговорит он.

— Меня зовут Джеймс, — ответил он на незаданный вопрос, а потом добавил: — Спасибо тебе.

Что он делал всю ночь, Скитлз спрашивать не стала. Она больше ничего не стала спрашивать, а он не спешил рассказывать, но теперь она могла больше не беспокоиться за него, как за несмышленого ребенка, только теперь появился другой страх. Если Солдат был до определенной степени предсказуем в своих реакциях, то с Джеймсом придется знакомиться заново.

— Не уходи больше от меня, — всхлипнула, сама от себя не ожидая, Скитлз, которая не в силах была потерять еще одного, успевшего стать ей близким, человека.

Плечи, отвернувшегося, чтобы поспать еще часок до рассвета, Джеймса дрогнули и закаменели, а потом медленно, с тихим выдохом, расслабились.

— Не буду, Скитлз. Не буду, — но ей показалось, что говорил он это не только, и не столько ей, сколько самому себе, будто бы к нему снова пришло воспоминание. Вот только он первый раз за все время назвал ее по имени.

Через несколько недель после того, как Солдат стал становиться цельной личностью по имени Джеймс, они со Скитлз даже стали говорить. Не много, но теперь не только она задавала вопросы, но и он интересовался, как прошел ее день, хотя ничего из ряда вон выходящего не могло произойти в мерном течении жизни бездомных. Скитлз понимала, что он теперь иной раз заставлял себя говорить с ней, словно пытался вернуться к тому прошлому, которого помнил. Это было сложно, но каждое утро, уходя на работу, он желал ей хорошего дня, а приходя, интересовался, как она, все чаще хмурясь, потому что, Скитлз видела, он понимал, что ей хуже. Иногда он говорил несколько слов, как прошел его день, если считал, что ей это могло быть интересно. Но чаще вежливо отвечал, что у него все как обычно.

Несмотря на то, что они спали довольно близко к другим, населявшим это “подмостие”, бездомным, Скитлз чувствовала, что у них сложился какой-то свой мир. К ним никто не лез, даже новенькие, которые хотели подоставать Солдата, быстро забывали об этой идее, да и ее тоже никто не трогал, словно аура Солдата прикрывала ее, даже когда его не было рядом. То, что Солдат вспомнил свое имя и как жить в обществе с другими людьми, достоянием общественности не стало, хотя они оба не обсуждали это.

Однажды вечером Джеймс пришел раньше обычного чисто вымытый и в новой одежде. Его длинные волосы еще были влажными.

— Пойдем, Скитлз, — почти приказал он, доставая коробку с накопленными деньгами и свою сумку, в которую никогда не заглядывал, но хранил ее, как зеницу ока. — Мы переезжаем.

Скитлз так обалдела, что сначала шлепнулась на задницу, по инерции начав собирать свой нехитрый скарб, которым успела обрасти в бродячей жизни, но опомнилась и возмутилась:

— Да какое ты право имеешь за меня решать, — показывая свой характер и норов, она уперла руки в бока, но Джеймс удивил ее.

— Не упрямься, пожалуйста, — попросил он, садясь перед ней на корточки и заглядывая в глаза, и еле заметно улыбнувшись, но это уже было похоже на улыбку гораздо больше, чем даже три недели назад. — Несколько недель назад ты тоже меня не спросила. Я хочу попытаться тебе помочь. Позволь мне.

Это было очень много слов за раз даже от Джеймса, не говоря уже о молчаливом Солдате, который все вспоминал какого-то Стиви и Командира.

Скитлз хотела кивнуть, но закашлялась, а Джеймс сжал кулаки в бессильной злобе.

— У меня одно условие: я свожу тебя к врачу, — припечатал он, и Скитлз поняла, что она может выделываться как угодно, но или будет по его, или он скрутит ее в бараний рог, и все равно будет по его.

— Расскажешь, куда мы переезжаем? — поинтересовалась она, думая, что имеет смысл взять с собой, но Джеймс бросил “оставь все”, взял ее за руку и повел за собой, как несколько бесконечно долгих недель назад это сделала сама Скитлз.

И она пошла, даже не спрашивая, куда ее ведут, она радовалась, что он сдержал обещание не оставлять ее, и даже забрал с собой в какое-то новое место.

Они пришли к какому-то, не сильно хорошо выглядящему зданию, на первом этаже которого располагался спортзал без названия. Дверь была открыта, и Джеймс кивнул какому-то здоровенному, но не такому здоровому, как он сам, мужику, и поднялся по внешней лестнице. Скитлз все время шла за ним, удивляясь, что они тут делают.

— Тут мы будем жить, — распахнул Джеймс дверь в малюсенькую квартирку, где им двоим места хватало впритык. Но тут было чисто, тепло и сухо, была кровать и кухня. — Ванна там, — указал он рукой на дальнюю дверь.

— И по какому поводу такая роскошь, как квартира, у парня, который не так давно даже имени своего не знал? — поинтересовалась, усмехнувшись, Скитлз, которая была готова повиснуть на Джеймсе и не отпускать его никогда-никогда только за то, что он забрал ее с улицы, не бросив там умирать. И ей было совершенно наплевать, почему он это сделал. Теперь она знала, что умрет в тепле и уюте, который обязательно создаст, особенно теперь, когда у нее есть четыре стены и крыша над головой.

— Нам нужно жилье, залу — охрана, — спокойно ответил Джеймс. — Тебе нужна одежда. Сходить с тобой?

Скитлз видела, что последнее предложение его совершенно не радовало, она неплохо научилась распознавать невысказанное, но отраженное на его красивом, теперь она это точно увидела, лице.

— И, вот, — он протянул ей пакет, в котором оказались футболка и штаны, размером примерно на Скитлз, может, побольше. — Мойся и ложись спать. Завтра доктор.

— Откуда ты обзавелся такими деньжищами, что даже готов раскошелиться на врача? — не удержалась от вопроса Скитлз, хотя понимала, что звучит это бестактно. Но ей внезапно стало все равно, потому что Джеймс мог вляпаться во что-то крупное и страшное, и жизнь на улице покажется манной небесной в сравнении с этим домом.

— Аванс. Врач для тебя — тоже, — все же пояснил Джеймс, и неожиданно, даже для самого себя, добавил: — Раз я вернулся, пора налаживать эту гребаную жизнь.

— Не надо врача, — попросила Скитлз, не желая вводить Джеймса в новые ненужные расходы, потому что и так прекрасно знала, что с ней.

Джеймс кивнул, но она понимала, что он сделает по-своему. Это было неприятно, ощущать, что теперь не она его поводырь, ведь ей нравилось ощущать странную власть над Солдатом. Знать, что он сделает так, как она скажет. Сейчас же ситуация была ровно противоположная. Джеймс знал, чего хотел, и собирался добиваться этого теми методами, которые его устраивали.

Через несколько дней у них появился старый маленький черно-белый телевизор, приведший в неимоверную радость Скитлз, которую все же показали врачу.

Джеймс, услышав не диагноз — приговор, казалось даже не изменился в лице, но Скитлз увидела, как закаменели плечи, сжались в тонкую бескровную нитку яркие губы, потемнели светлые глаза. Всего на мгновение, но Скитлз увидела, как ему больно от медицинской тарабарщины, которые деловито высказывал врач. Как потяжелел весь образ Джеймса, когда из всех слов он услышал те, что прозвучали приговором: рак легких, неоперабелен, метастазы…

О чем он думал, забирая рецепты на лекарства, Скитлз не знала, движения Джеймса были механическими, а взгляд пустым. Словно вернулся Солдат. Но Джеймс приложил все усилия, чтобы снова не впасть в это состояние, когда он ничего не хотел, живя по указке больной девчонки. Наверное, он понимал, что ей сейчас поддержка нужна больше, чем ему. И вот он притащил телевизор, чтобы Скитлз было не скучно, когда он сидит в зале, немым укором глядя на все вокруг. Как ни странно, в век плоских телевизоров с пультами, Джеймс легко настроил этого доисторического монстра, нежно погладив по корпусу, словно это было что-то близкое и родное для него.

— У нас со Стивом не было телевизора, — сказал он. Скитлз увидела задумчивость, поволокой застилавшую глаза, и поняла, что ему снова пришли образы прошлого. И, может быть, он расскажет о том, что только что увидел. Но нет, он просто включил телевизор, попав на новости и закаменел, не отрывая взгляда от вещающего что-то Капитана Америку.

— Я знаю его, — звук был выключен, и слов символа нации слышно не было, но Джеймс указал пальцем на экран. — Я его знаю. Это мой Стиви.

— Ты знаком с Капитаном Америкой? — скорее удивилась, чем ужаснулась Скитлз тому, что у Джеймса поехала крыша. — Да он же замороженным пролежал хренову тучу лет. А потом, как я понимаю, сразу снова надел свой костюм и пошел мир спасать. Да и, если бы ты его знал, тебя бы искать стали.

Попыталась внести хоть какую-то ясность Скитлз, но Джеймс был так уверен, что Капитан Америка его друг, “его Стиви”, что ей стало немного страшно.

— Наверное, это память со мной играет, — грустно съехал он с темы, чтобы не пугать Скитлз, которая не на шутку разволновалась. — Мой Стиви был меньше. И говорил, что думал.

Ночью Скитлз спустилась в зал, который Джеймс охранял, она не могла понять, только, от кого, и увидела, как тот занимается. Она никак не могла понять, почему он всегда носит одежду с длинными рукавами и перчатку на левой руке. Он никогда не показывался ей не то, что обнаженным, а даже полуголым после душа, и занимался в зале тоже всегда ночами, когда никого не было.

“Когда никто не может его увидеть”, — думала Скитлз и была совершенно права. Увидев протез, грязно, неаккуратно приделанный к его телу, она чуть не закричала, зажав рот руками, но Джеймс услышал ее, увидел и быстро, словно тоже испугался, потянул футболку с длинным рукавом. Скитлз поняла, что ретироваться она уже не сможет, поэтому зашла.

Он стоял напротив нее высокий, мощный, до ужаса опасный, с футболкой в жутком протезе, и растерянный, как ребенок, который боится, что его сейчас будут ругать.

И она, повинуясь какому-то непонятному порыву, в несколько быстрых шагов преодолела расстояние между ними и обняла, прижавшись щекой к его широкой груди.

Теплая ладонь живой руки легла Скитлз на затылок, а бионика нежно погладила по серой ткани, обтягивающей узкую худую спину.

— Прости меня, — пробормотал Джеймс, совершенно не представляя, что сказать умирающей девочке о том, что он от нее скрывает. Он и сам не представлял, что именно скрывает, кроме жутковатого вида протеза, которым он мог крошить бетон, как печенье, завязывать бантики из арматуры и давить черепа в кашу.

Скитлз хлюпнула носом, закашлялась и отступила на шаг, а Джеймс сел на банкетку, стоявшую тут же, в паре шагов, и уронил голову на руки, опершись локтями о колени. Длинные волосы его закрыли лицо, полностью рассыпавшись из неловкого хвоста, в который он их завязывал.

Между ними всегда было очень много вопросов, но Джеймс ничего не спрашивал о Скитлз, а она отвечала ему взаимностью, быстро поняв, что Солдат почти ничего не помнит и плохо понимает происходящее, а Джеймс не считает нужным рассказывать что-то о себе.

— Я почти ничего о себе не знаю, — глухо заговорил Джеймс, и Скитлз села рядом скорее от неожиданности, чем от желания устроиться поближе, и вся обратилась в слух, боясь спугнуть этот момент откровения. — А то, что знаю, оно такое грязное и ужасное, что я даже не хочу думать об этом.

Он замолчал, то ли собираясь с мыслями, то ли не знал, что еще сказать, и Скитлз решилась.

— Ты был на войне, там все делают страшные вещи. Ты не виноват, — ей хотелось погладить его по волосам, по плечу, хотелось обнять, прижать к себе и успокоить, защитить от мира, но она понимала, что, на самом деле, не в силах дать ему то, в чем он нуждался — душевный покой, прощение самого себя и сон без сновидений.

— Я Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Скитлз. Я вспомнил это, когда мы только познакомились, но тогда я не знал, что это я, — продолжил говорить Джеймс, и она поняла, что лучше просто молчать, дать ему возможность высказать хоть что-нибудь из того, что творилось у него в душе. — Но Капитан Америка звал меня Баки.

В голосе послышалась горечь, чуть приправленная больной, сардонической улыбкой.

Хотелось спросить, почему друг символа нации охраняет непонятно от кого замшелый спортзал и живет в клетушке вместе с умирающей беспризорницей, страдает от потери памяти и угрызений совести, но Скитлз не стала, и не потому, что не хотела знать, а потому что знание могло быть гораздо хуже незнания. И позвонить “Стиви” она тоже не предложила, понимая, что, раз Джеймс уже с неделю помнит о своем давнем друге (почему-то сейчас это не казалось дикостью и бредом сумасшедшего), но до сих пор не попытался с ним связаться, значит еще не время, значит так надо. Это Солдат слепо следовал за ней, Джеймс сам знает, что ему делать.

— Прости меня, Скитлз, что вываливаю все это на тебя, — снова заговорил он, хотя она уже успела привыкнуть к тишине и мерному гулу кондиционеров. — Без тебя я бы не выжил. Если бы не ты, я бы так и не достал себе еду, потому что ел по приказу. Или умер бы от жажды, потому что не у кого было спросить разрешения. Или свихнулся бы без сна. Или просто начал бы убивать всех, кто пытался бы мне помочь, и меня бы расстрелял наряд полиции. Я — убийца, Скитлз. Беспомощный, словно младенец, убийца, которого ты не испугалась. И теперь я только учусь жить заново, но без тебя этой новой жизни бы не было.

— Ты расскажешь Кэпу, что ты жив? — все же спросила Скитлз, успев даже вообразить, что и ее познакомят с символом нации.

— Наверное, — пожал плечами Джеймс, глянув на нее сухими, красными больными глазами. — Когда пойму, кто же все-так выжил и вернулся к нему. А теперь, пойдем, я тебя уложу. Тебе нельзя переутомляться.

И, поднявшись, надел футболку с длинным рукавом, подавая ей живую руку, словно приглашая на танец. Спорить с ним Скитлз не решилась, да и спать она действительно хотела.

— Давай сходим в музей Кэпа? — вдруг предложила Скитлз. — Я давно хотела.

— Обязательно сходим, Скитлз, — пообещал Джеймс.

— Мэри-Энн, — вдруг назвалась Скитлз, хотя до этого никогда не упоминала своего настоящего имени, — Уоткинс. Меня зовут Мэри-Энн Уоткинс. Но Скитлз мне нравится больше.

Джеймс коснулся ее лба сухими губами и, пробормотав “спи”, ушел обратно в зал.

Чем он на самом деле занимался, Скитлз не представляла, потому что ни разу не слышала, чтобы произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее, но она малодушно не хотела знать, откуда берется все то, что у них есть.

В музей Кэпа, как назвала его Скитлз, они не выбрались ни через неделю, ни на следующей, а когда появился баллон с кислородом, то она поняла, что уже никогда не выберутся, но наотрез отказалась ложиться в больницу.

Они пытались шутить, даже гуляли недалеко от своей квартирки, Джеймс старался больше говорить, даже рассказал пару историй из далекого прошлого тридцатых годов, которые ему приснились несколько дней назад. Но больше он пропадал где-то, обязательно появляясь вечером, чтобы приготовить нехитрый, но вкусный ужин, потому что Скитлз становилось все хуже, и она уже мало что могла делать по дому. Иногда, когда Джеймса долго не было, к ней заходил хозяин зала, приносил сладости, и заверял, что к вечеру ее брат вернется. А она не задавала вопросов, куда именно ее “брат” подевался.

Но однажды Джеймс приехал уже не домой, а к ней в больницу, и по его лицу было видно, как он сожалеет, что не был рядом, что корит себя за это, но Скитлз только с трудом, но искренне улыбнулась ему и похлопала рукой по кровати рядом с собой, приглашая побыть с ней.

— Сколько сможешь, — прошептала она, не в силах говорить громко, — посиди со мной, сколько сможешь. Мне должно стать лучше.

Оба понимали, что лучше уже не станет никогда, и продлять эту агонию, понимая, что конец все равно неизбежен было еще тяжелее, чем просто принять факт того, что человек умер. Ни Баки, ни Джеймс, ни, тем более, Зимний Солдат никогда не сидели у постели умирающего, и это был совершенно новый, жуткий опыт.

И Джеймс чувствовал, что ничего страшнее этого с ним никогда не случалось и, наверное, никогда не случится, потому что даже о потери Командира он сожалел постфактум, когда делать что-то было уже поздно. Просто поздно, а здесь ничего сделать было просто нельзя. И проще корить себя за опоздание, чем принять жуткий факт бессилия. Наверное, если бы он вспомнил, как это — плакать, ему было бы легче, но он этого не помнил. И радовался этому, потому что от его слез, пусть злых, пусть бессильных, Скитлз не станет легче. Он бы вспомнил, если бы это помогло. А если бы не помнил, то научился бы. Он бы отдал ей свои легкие, если бы был уверен, что они приживутся, что она выживет. Но все было бесполезно, потому что она умирала уже тогда, когда они только познакомились, тогда, когда она угадала код, делавший его почти человеком.

— Эй, слышишь меня, Солдат? — тяжело, но с улыбкой позвала она, и он ответил:

— Четко и ясно, командир.

Скитлз умерла через неделю, и он бы даже порадовался этому, потому что денег на больницу больше и не было, но на деньги Джеймсу было плевать. Он медленно шел по коридору, невидяще глядя перед собой, задевая медсестер стандартной коробкой с мелкими “личными вещами покойной”, как выразилась сухая бесчувственная женщина, принесшая ему какие-то документы на подпись. Ни тело, ни прах Джеймсу отдать не могли, ведь он ей никем не приходился, лишь вручили коробку.

— Заебала меня ваша физиотерапия, деточка, — послышался очень хриплый, до боли знакомый голос, и Джеймс не уронил коробку только благодаря идеальной выучке.

— Подтереться я сам могу, — значит не инвалид. Отвалите уже от меня.

Хотелось бежать, оказаться рядом, откликнуться на привычное хриплое обращение, вытянуться в струнку, да что угодно, лишь бы оказаться и быть рядом. Но хрупкий картон рвался и трещал в сильных руках, потому что Джеймс боялся поверить в то, что это не выверт его больного сознания. Что он не пытается воскресить мертвеца, подменяя одну потерю, обретением другой, уже давно не приходившей даже в снах. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли, ненавидя себя за глупую радость от толики надежды. Борясь с желанием пойти на голос и убедиться, что он прав, или вновь остаться одному, он пошел домой, чтобы, не выдержав, сорваться в больницу под вечер, когда на улицах уже зажигались фонари, разгоняя пока только серые сумерки.

На входе в больницу его уже помнили и, решив, что он что-то оставил, или забыл, да мало ли что привело человека, потерявшего близкого в тот же день обратно, но выглядел он вполне мирно, и никто не стал его останавливать.

Чем ближе к нужной палате Джеймс подходил, тем сильнее рвалась душа и сложнее было сделать следующий шаг. Он боялся, что ошибся, обознался, и понимал, что не выдержит этого. Сейчас, когда он только-только начал осознавать себя, начал жить, а не просто существовать, мир вновь посмеялся над ним, забрав единственного человека, которому он доверял. И второй такой подставы от судьбы будет слишком для измученной психики, он просто сорвется, превратившись в бушующую машину для убийства.

Страх сковал его окончательно, когда он почти дошел до палаты и мог уже заглянуть в прозрачное стекло двери. Перенапряжение последних дней дало о себе знать и сковывающий душу ледяными щупальцами страх пропал, резко, сменившись задачей заглянуть в палату так, чтобы его не увидели. Он снова стал Солдатом, которому незнакомы ни страх, ни сомнения, ничего, кроме задачи, которую нужно было выполнить идеально.

Тренированное тело скользнуло мимо двери так, чтобы не обнаружить себя, но при этом цепкий взгляд вычленил все, что интересовало воспаленное сознание.

Оказавшись вне поля зрения больного, Солдат ушел куда-то очень глубоко, и Джеймс долго выдохнул, поняв, что не дышал все это время. Он чувствовал, как его сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а сам он готов был кричать от счастья. Со страшными ожогами, обезображенный, но это был ОН: его Командир. Он стоял в палате одетый в больничную рубаху и бессовестно курил, закрыв датчик дыма на потолке пластиковым стаканчиком.

Хотелось вбежать в палату, стискивая в объятиях этого жесткого до жестокости человека, который был для него целым миром. И, как сейчас понимал Джеймс, им и остался. Вот только, как прийти к нему и что спросить, он не представлял себе, потому что просто сказать “привет” будет недостаточно. Вопрос “Нужен ли вообще Джеймс Барнс Командиру?” он запретил себе задавать, пока не поговорит с ним.

Он порывался войти прямо сейчас, сказать, что жив, но нужно было все хоть немного обдумать, но так не хотелось идти в пустую клетушку, где все напоминало о Скитлз, что Джеймс устроился на одном из неудобных диванчиков, и принялся ждать непонятно чего. А ждать он умел.

Неизвестно что наступило, когда отделение погрузилось в сон, а его словно никто не замечал. Медсестры выполнили вечерние назначения и ушли пить чай, пациенты окопались в своих палатах, а из-за приоткрытой двери, той самой, в которую он так и не решился войти, доносился тихий храп.

Бесшумно проскользив по слепым зонам камер, которые успел выучить, Джеймс тихо вошел в палату к человеку, которого считал мертвым почти полгода. Оглядевшись он устроился в самом темном углу так, чтобы видеть своего Командира. Пятна слабого света из коридора вполне хватало, чтобы разглядеть каждую черточку незнакомо-знакомого лица. Шрамы, безусловно, уродовали раньше привлекательное лицо, но Джеймс был уверен, что фирменную ухмылку Командира не способны стереть с его лица никакие шрамы. Правый глаз пострадал меньше, и там так и остались, залегшие от вечного прищура, морщинки, такие знакомые-знакомые, что захотелось провести по ним пальцами. До Командира вообще хотелось дотронуться, чтобы убедиться, что он реален, жив. Единственный человек из прошлого, кто знает, кто такой Зимний Солдат. Человек, которого до смыкающихся связок гортани не хотелось потерять. Незадолго до рассвета, не потревожив Командира, Джеймс выскользнул из его палаты и растворился в тенях раннего утра. Пора было возвращаться домой.

Джеймс продолжал приходить к командиру на пару часов перед рассветом, когда сон крепок, и спят даже бандиты. Он всегда был тих и ничем старался не выдать себя спящему изуродованному мужчине, на карте которого было написано Скотт Тейт. Джеймс понимал, что это имя вымышленное, но настоящего он не знал, или позабыл, сейчас уже было и не сказать.

Джеймс боялся предстать перед Командиром, но безумно хотел, чтобы тот проснулся и сам обратился к нему.

Чтобы хоть немного разобраться в себе после смерти Скитлз, которой ему очень нехватало, Джеймс решил посетить музей Кэпа, но скорее в память о Скитлз, чем для себя, ведь они так сюда и не выбрались.

Музей оказался многолюдным местом с винтажным всем, чем только можно. Манекены, изображающие Стива и его Командос, выставленные боевым клином с Роджерсом в главе, его фотографии незадолго до и во время войны, видеохроники, на которых Стив то разрабатывает какой-то план, то они общаются все вместе, то еще какая-нибудь ерунда. Джеймс видел себя на фотографиях и в хрониках, читал свои же письма, но не мог вспомнить ничего из этого, словно это все было не с ним, а с кем-то другим. Но четко видел, каким смешливым и открытым был Баки Барнс до войны, и как резко он изменился, попав на нее. Джеймс не знал, что так изменило Баки, но отчетливо понимал, что он — не Баки Барнс. Возможно — сержант Джеймс Барнс, возможно — Зимний Солдат, но никак не старый друг Капитана Америки, которого тот ласково называл Баки. Теперь он еще сильнее запутался, но это подтолкнуло его к еще большему желанию поговорить с Командиром, чтобы выяснить, наконец, кто он такой. И, даже если тот его прогонит, у него будут ответы, потому что без них Джеймс уходить не собирался.

С этой мрачной решимостью он вернулся туда, где жил и работал, в место, которое на несколько, теперь казавшихся слишком короткими, недель стало для него домом.

Сон, снова ставший исключительно дневным, принес разрозненные образы Стива, еще не ставшего Капитаном Америкой, странную горечь от расставания и предвкушение войны. Проснувшись совершенно не отдохнувшим, а, наоборот, каким-то безумно вымотанным, Джеймс насколько смог привел себя в порядок и отправился в больницу, запоздало боясь, что Командира могли выписать. Но нет, “старый развратник”, как называл его один из бойцов его группы, был на своем месте и снова курил в палате, вяло переругиваясь с медсестрой, которая пыталась его урезонить.

— Никакая я вам не милочка, мистер Тейт, — стараясь не сорваться на визг выговаривала медсестра, и Джэймс даже улыбнулся непонятной тени воспоминания о Командире и “милочках”. — Я на вас пожалуюсь и вас…

— Что “и меня”? — захрипел “мистер Тейт”, закашлялся, но настырно и ехидно проговорил: — Выпишут наконец-то?

Медсестра фыркнула, но, поняв, что спорить бесполезно ушла, смешно наморщив свой курносый нос.

Джеймс сел так, чтобы можно было наблюдать за Командиром, но не быть в его поле зрения, и принялся ждать заветного часа, когда он уляжется спать. Джеймсу нравилось наблюдать за этим сильным, хорошо сложенным мужчиной, когда он бодрствовал, наблюдая хищную грацию движений, даже скованных не до конца пройденным курсом физиотерапии. Но такая возможность выдавалась ему крайне редко, и сейчас, решивший все для себя, Джеймс сидел и наслаждался Командиром, потому что это могло быть в последний раз. Сегодня он решил открыться Командиру, попытаться получить ответы на свои вопросы, которых накопилось не мало. Но все равно упорно сидел и ждал, когда опустеет на ночь отделение, пациенты отправятся спать, а медсестры - пить вечерний чай.

Когда наступил час Х, Джеймс понял, что он банально боится зайти в палату и посмотреть в глаза Командиру, человеку для которого никогда не был просто живым оружием, но он загнал страх настолько глубоко, насколько мог, и открыл дверь в заветную палату, в которой проводил последние пару недель предрассветные часы, представляя их разговор. Каждый раз разный, но всегда с хорошим концом. И вот сейчас он первый раз собирался сделать это вживую.

Командир лежал спиной к двери и, казалось, спал под мерное бормотание телевизора, но Джеймс увидел, как напряглись широкие плечи, почти незаметно, если не знать, куда смотреть, от едва слышного скрипа петель. Джеймс понял, что его Командир звериным чутьем отличил, что не медсестра вошла к нему, но продолжал лежать, ожидая продолжения. А Джеймс замер на пороге, не решаясь ни войти, закрыв за собой дверь, ни уйти, пока не поздно, пока Командир не повернулся и не увидел его.

— Закрой дверь с любой стороны, — жестко приказал он, словно, если бы это был киллер, пришедший по его душу, он даже не попытался бы сопротивляться. Только и киллер не стал бы медлить. А Командир, словно не хотел знать, кто пришел к нему, если тот даже не осмеливался войти или позвать его, и это придало ему решимости.

Дверь бесшумно закрылась, и Джеймс скользнул внутрь, в пару движений оказавшись у кровати.

— Здравствуй, Командир, — еле слышно обронил он, ожидая поворота головы в свою сторону, как приговора.

Секунды, словно свинцовые капли, падали одна за другой отмеряя время, пока лысая, покрытая шрамами голова не повернулась, уставившись на Джеймса желтыми, до боли знакомо чуть прищуренными глазами.

— Ну здравствуй, Солдат. Или кто ты там теперь? — тихо произнес Командир, и Джеймс увидел, как ему на самом деле тяжело. Что то, что он видел под вечер во многом просто дурацкая бравада и ослиное упрямство, против которого иной раз было просто невозможно переть.

— Пришел по мою душу? — устало поинтересовался Командир, садясь на кровати. — Ну так вот он я — весь твой.

За этими, казалось бы, покорными судьбе словами и интонациями крылась угроза, которую Джеймс легко распознал, как всегда распознавал такие вещи, практически чувствуя их кожей.

Джеймс не знал, что он ждал, являясь вот так к Командиру, но почему-то его кольнуло горечью обиды от того, что его приняли за банального убийцу, убирающего всех, с кем он раньше работал. Только Командир был в своем праве думать, что ему было угодно. Джеймс только надеялся, что их разговор, который даже еще не начался, на этом не закончится. Но, Командир не гнал его, а значит у него был шанс.

— Я пришел поговорить, — совладал с голосом Джеймс, не пустив в него ни единого из тех чувств, что сейчас бушевали в нем.

— О, даже так, — со злой насмешкой произнес Командир, скривившись в подобие усмешки. — Сам Зимний Солдат пришел поговорить с простым командиром боевой группы Страйк.

Слова его сочились злой насмешливой горечью, обидой и какой-то еще непередаваемой смесью эмоций.

— Говори, что надо и проваливай, — разрешил Командир, потянувшись к пачке сигарет, буднично добавив: — И датчик прикрой.

Джеймс послушно взял стаканчик и прикрыл им датчик дыма, давая Командиру возможность курить. И тот курил, ожидая, когда же нарушивший его покой убийца выскажет, что ему надо. Но Джеймс не спешил, только теперь понимая, что все прокрученные варианты разговора не начинались так, и любая, хоть самая близкая схема летела к чертям. А разговаривать он был не мастер. Может быть, тот смешливый Баки и нашел бы, как разрядить обстановку, подобрав подходящие слова, или сержант Барнс нашелся бы, что сказать, но только не он, Джеймс, который за последние почти полгода сказал больше всего слов бездомной девочке.

Молчание затягивалось, а палата заполнялась терпким дымом дорогих сигарет. Похоже, единственно, что осталось неизменным у Командира, привыкшего ни в чем себе не отказывать и жить на широкую ногу.

— Может еще за выпивкой мне сбегаешь? — вальяжно развалившись, протянул Командир, но Джеймс видел, что тот, хоть и раненый, но опасный хищник, готовый дорого продать свою жизнь. — И отсосешь?

Теперь Джеймс был даже растерян, не совсем понимая, зачем Командир его явно провоцирует, будто проверяя границы дозволенного, раз Зимний до сих пор не свернул ему шею. И принципиально продолжил молчать, теперь уже сам стараясь вывести Командира из себя.

Молчание затягивалось, и, казалось, они оба были, словно кремень, и могли так молчать всю ночь, но первым не выдержал Командир.

— Какого хуя, Солдат? — картинно зевнув спросил он, вот только Джеймс был уверен, что внутри у его визави клокотала злоба. — Хочешь что-то сказать — говори. Нет — уебывай отсюда и не мешай добрым людям спокойно спать.

Сигаретный дым развеялся достаточно, чтобы не потревожить датчик, и Джеймс устроился в кресле напротив кровати, не спросив разрешения, которое, впрочем, ему и не было нужно. Командир был готов его слушать.

— Ты знал, кто такой Зимний Солдат? — задал он один из самых важных вопросов.

— Ты имеешь ввиду личность, имя-фамилия, — просто уточнил Командир, дабы знать, что они правильно друг друга понимают. — Нет. И, предвосхищая твой следующий вопрос, не хотел. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, Солдат.

Командир не раскаивался ни в чем и никогда, никогда не сожалел о том, что сделал, считая это непозволительной роскошью, так же, как и множество других, присущих простым смертным, вещей. Но Джеймс откуда-то помнил, что ни отморозком, ни ублюдком он тоже не был.

Джеймс молча смотрел на него, внезапно понимая, что они оба — два орудия, сломанных, брошенных, ненужных, но очень опасных. Оба вынуждены скрываться. Теперь они равны друг перед другом.

— Меня зовут Джеймс Барнс, — решил представиться Джеймс, хотя обращение Солдат не резало ему слух. — Слышал когда-нибудь?

— Нет, а должен был? — безразлично спросил Командир, хотя Джеймс видел, что ему не все равно, совсем не все равно.

Он вытащил из кармана и бросил на кровать Командира брошюру из музея, посвященного Капитану Америка, где были фото самого Кэпа и его закадычного друга сержанта Джеймса “Баки” Барнса.

Командир глянул на брошюру, особо не всматриваясь, но цепкий, профессиональный взгляд выхватил все, что ему надо, а мозг быстро обработал полученную информацию.

— Если ты лепший кореш Кэпа, так к нему и пиздуй, пусть он с тобой нянчится, — не скрывая злости и странной досады высказался Командир. — Я тебе не собираюсь сопли подтирать.

Джеймсу был непонятен тон Командира, но он резал словно по живому, причиняя боль. Его гнали, а он никак не мог уйти. Думал, что сможет быть жестким, настойчивым, а вот как все обернулось. Он оказался тряпичной куклой, послушной воле своего, хоть уже и бывшего, но Командира, человека, без которого теперь будет в разы тяжелее, ведь, даже на пару предрассветных часов он у него был. Он понимал, что, если уйдет прямо сейчас, то больше не вернется, больше не сможет вынести эту тянущую душу боль потери, когда казалось, что уже обрел.

Он хотел сделать хоть что-то, чтобы тот не прогонял его сейчас. Пусть позже, но не сейчас. И он решил открыться, как редко-редко открывался Скитлз. Она никогда его не подводила, и, Джеймс помнил, Командир тоже никогда его не подводил.

— Я не знаю, кто я, Командир, — вздохнув, признался Джеймс человеку, которому доверял. Вопреки всякой логике, здравому смыслу и инстинкту самосохранения он доверял Командиру и сейчас, когда тот тоже сломлен и вынужден скрываться, потому что, в отличие от самого Джеймса, Командира-то действительно искали. Может не так хорошо, как следовало бы. А может быть, уже признали мертвым или без вести пропавшим. Сейчас это было не важно. Важно было то, что Командир не доверял Джеймсу, и правильно делал. Он вообще мало кому доверял, не в бою, в бою он верил в своих людей, как в самого себя, но вот в мирной жизни, Джеймс предполагал, что Командир был настолько одиночкой, что и друзей-то у него не было. Но Джеймс хотел заслужить его доверие.

Тряхнув головой, он отогнал от себя все эти мысли, которые были лишь домыслами, основанными на наблюдении, когда он был машиной больше, чем человеком.

— И я не знаю, кто сейчас для меня Стив, — закончил он мысль, потому что Командир не спешил разглагольствовать, обдумывая все, что слышал из уст Солдата.

— И хули ты от меня хочешь? — снова спокойно, но со странной злостью прозвучал вопрос.

— Помоги мне, Командир, — честно и открыто попросил Джеймс, не в силах вспомнить, когда последний раз просил хоть кого-то о помощи, да и просил ли вообще хоть когда-то. Он не знал, на что надеялся, вот так вот раскрывая душу перед Командиром, которому, казалось, было глубоко все равно на проблемы его бывшего подчиненного, его оружия. Хотя в обрывочной, неполной, больше похожей на калейдоскоп образов памяти, были и образы Командира, где он заботился о Солдате. И сейчас Джеймс надеялся, что это было на самом деле: куртка на плечах, одежда, которую надевал сам, сладкий апельсиновый сок.

— Помочь, говоришь, — Командир устроился удобнее, глянул на сигареты, но закуривать не стал.

Джеймс понимал, что сейчас Командир обдумывает что-то очень для него важное, принимает сложное решение, как пару минут назад принимал он сам.

— Это долгий разговор, Солдат, — наконец, снова заговорил Командир, и это обращение теплом разливалось по груди Джеймса. Ему не было так приятно, когда его называла так Скитлз, но из уст Командира обращение “Солдат” звучало правильно, привычно, наполняло спокойствием душу и расслабляло напряженное, словно постоянно ожидающее удара, тело. Словно вот так, одним словом, он проходился широкой ладонью по волосам Джеймса, даря невинную, еле ощутимую ласку.

Обрывочно Джеймс помнил других своих хэндлеров, но никого из них “Командиром” он не называл, а они, даже если и называли его Солдатом, то не так, а жестко и грубо. Он точно понимал, что человеком другие его не считали, а Командир считал. И именно поэтому сейчас разговаривал с ним, хоть и грубо, хоть и пытаясь прогнать, ведь Джеймс пришел и, скорее всего, нарушил своим появлением какие-то его планы, в которых не было места Зимнему Солдату, Призраку из недалекого прошлого, которое Командир хотел похоронить как можно глубже и дальше.

— У меня полно времени, Командир, — отозвался, выплыв из своих мыслей, Солдат, хотя эта ночь, как и все до этого, были у него рабочие. Но ради того, чтобы разобраться в себе, понять, кто он теперь, Джеймс был готов лишиться и работы, и жилья, да много чего еще, тем более, что самого дорогого, ту, кто был с ним с начала этого странного пробуждения, ту, которая помогала ему, он уже потерял. Так что сейчас терять ему было нечего, кроме возможности быть рядом с человеком, которому он доверял.

— Значит так, Солдат, — заговорил Командир, видимо, приняв какое-то решение. — Я выписываюсь через две недели. Заберешь меня отсюда, тогда и поговорим. Идет?

Джеймс знал, что Командир всегда держал свое слово и, если он что-то сказал, то обязательно сделает, чего бы ему это не стоило. Поэтому он был уверен, что Командир не сбежит, так ничего ему и не рассказав. Но, в то же время, так хотелось получить ответы сейчас. Хоть какие-нибудь ответы хоть на что-нибудь. А потом понял, что вопросов-то у него, кроме “кто он такой?” и не было.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джеймс, понимая, что пора уходить. Тем более, что его работа никуда не делась, и шеф просто дал ему пару поблажек.

Уже через закрывающуюся дверь палаты он услышал:

— И не приходи ко мне больше по ночам, слышишь меня, Солдат? — прокаркало кашлем из-за двери.

— Четко и ясно, Командир, — прошептал Джеймс не оборачиваясь, уверенный, что один его разворот плеч, который стал уверенней и мягче, сказал Командиру все. Ну а ему самому все сказали эти заветные три слова, теплой волной, прокатившейся от холки до копчика.

Он снова не был один, а две недели — всего лишь четырнадцать дней и ночей. У него есть работа, и теперь, Джеймс был уверен, что сможет спать. Не так, как спят обычные люди, но и не так, как спал раньше, постоянно ожидая нападения. Теперь все должно было стать иначе, и, заступая на свое очередное ночное дежурство, он просто отсчитывал минуты до новой встречи с Командиром.

 

— Вот так вот, Стиви, не знаешь, gde naidesh’, gde poteriaesh’, — философски высказался Баки, глядя, как Стив допивает поллитровую чашку крепкого кофе. — Я потом понял, что влюбился в Брока еще тогда, когда себя не осознавал, понятия не имел о том, что я человек, а о любви не знал ничего. Но его голос продирал меня до моих модифицированных костей, я готов был выполнить любой, даже самоубийственный приказ, отданный им. Но даже к этому знанию я шел бесконечно долго, потому что они, те, что были до Брока, постарались на славу, вытравливая из меня все человеческое, что могли. Выжигали всего меня раз за разом, оставляя только послушную их приказам оболочку.

3

Две недели пролетели для Джеймса как один день, хотя и тянулись бесконечно долго. Он продолжал хранить покой спортивного зала, над которым жил, в ночное время, но днем приходил к Командиру, ведь тот не запрещал. Только никогда не входил в палату, даже стараясь не подходить близко, только так, чтобы видеть его. Видеть, как непросто ему дается восстановление, хотя характер у него был железный. Джеймс откуда-то знал, что Командир вернет былую форму, что ne strashny emu ny gore, ny pechal’. И это давало сил дождаться заветного часа, когда они смогут остаться одни и спокойно поговорить.

— Командир, — Джеймс даже постучался в дверь палаты, но вошел, не дождавшись разрешения. Командир одевался, и можно было увидеть, как шрамы охватывают его тело не только в груди, плечах и расчерчивают лицо, но и спина с бедрами тоже имеют несмываемый бугристый рисунок, оставшийся от перегретой ткани, прилипшей к телу. — Я принес сумку.

Солдат никогда не испытывал стеснения, но вот Джеймсу стало немного неловко от увиденного, и он, поставив сумку на кровать, вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Через пять минут на его плечо ожидаемо, как часто бывало перед миссиями, когда он ждал инструктажа, легла рука.

— Пойдем отсюда, Барнс, — легко хлопнув его по плечу, сказал Командир, когда дверь его палаты снова чуть слышно скрипнула, выпуская бывшего ее обитателя в большой мир.

— Пойдем, — покорно согласился Джеймс, не представляя, куда хочет отправиться Командир, но готовый идти за ним. Но внезапно поинтересовался: — Тебе есть куда?

— А тебе, что ли, есть? — грубо усмехнулся Командир, не ожидая какой-то реакции, но Джеймс удивил его.

— У меня есть квартирка, мы можем пойти туда. Машины у меня нет, — признался он, закидывая сумку себе на плечо, чтобы Командир не натирал заживающие шрамы.

Он видел, что его Командир нервничал, когда они выходили из дверей больницы и садились в такси, нервничал всю дорогу, никак не прокомментировав адрес Джеймса.

В такси молчали, но таксист отработал разговоров за себя, но и за них двоих, раздражая до зубовного скрежета, и Джеймс не сразу заметил, что на его бионическое запястье легла изуродованная шрамами, но все такая же сильная рука, предостерегая от необдуманных действий.

Они продолжали молчать, пока не оказались в квартирке Джеймса, где все еще кое-где можно было увидеть вещи Скитлз, и три коробки, подписанные ее именем.

— Что, девчонка бросила? — без какого-либо сочувствия спросил Командир, осматривая кухню, которая была хорошо видна через маленькую столовую.

— Она умерла, — как можно более безразлично ответил Джеймс, хотя ему было очень больно, и даже не из-за слов или тона Командира, а просто от того, что он по ней скучал. Но решил, что Командиру об этом знать совершенно не нужно.

Повисла странная тишина, словно пауза, в которую каждый успел обдумать слова собеседника и, казалось, инцидент можно было считать исчерпанным, но Командир хлопнул его по плечу.

— Мне жаль, — словно извиняясь за свою грубость, сказал он.

И именно сейчас Джеймс отчетливо понял, что Командир действительно считает его человеком. Живым, думающим, со своими страхами, чаяниями, желаниями и потерями.

— Душ там, — предложил Джеймс, чтобы избавиться от странной повисшей в тишине неловкости и махнул рукой в глубь клетушки. — Полотенце второе слева. Я пока поесть приготовлю.

Командир кивнул пошел в душ, кинув сумку с вещами у двери.

Ели молча. Казалось никто из них не хотел начинать этот сложный и непонятный разговор. Да и вообще вот так вот сидеть и есть за одним столом с тем, кого знал, как опаснейшее оружие… Джеймс даже понимал противоречивые чувства Командира, а еще очень боялся, что он сейчас встанет и уйдет, подхватив сумку с вещами. Оглянется напоследок, вскинет руку в прощальном жест, скажет “бывай” и испарится из жизни Джеймса навсегда. Заляжет на дно так глубоко, что никто и никогда не сможет его отыскать, если он сам того не захочет. Но Командир, поев, принялся варить им кофе, совершенно никуда не собираясь. Несмотря на обезображенность, он казался таким правильно-домашним сейчас, что у Джеймса что-то защемило в груди.

— Спрашивай, — почти приказал Командир, усаживаясь обратно за маленький стол, и отправляя по нему одну из чашек своему визави.

Джеймс растерялся, не представляя, с чего начать. Но вспомнил, что свой вопрос он уже задал, еще там, две недели назад в больнице.

— Ты обещал рассказать мне, кто я, — напомнил он Командиру.

— Ты сейчас лучше меня это знаешь, — усмехнулся он, но такой ухмылкой можно было детей пугать. — Ты — оружие. Ну, был им.

Командир кривил душой и Джеймс это чувствовал, но, похоже, оба не знали, как высказать друг другу свои сомнения.

— Блядь, Барнс, хули ты от меня хочешь? — разозлился от беспомощности Командир. — Я в душе не ебал, кто ты, как тебя зовут и сколько тебе лет. Ты — самонаводящийся пиздец, у которого было самое крутое обслуживание. Смазки-хуязки, техобслуживание и прочая херопень. Вот только на кой хуй тебя пиздили за здорово живешь, я понятия не имею.

Командир залпом допил обжигающе горячий кофе и закурил, стряхивая пепел в чашку. Джеймс тоже молчал. Он помнил, как Командир не давал никому распускать руки, мотивируя это тем, что не хочет убирать трупы. В чем-то он был прав, и Джеймс вспоминал, как Солдат калечил кого-нибудь из людей в белых халатах. Но как часто такое было, он сказать не мог.

То, что Командир называл его по фамилии, очень много сказало Джеймсу. Командир принял его как человека, а не слепое орудие, он считал его равным.

— Я не много знаю о тебе. Вернее, о том, кем тебя сделали, — заговорил снова Командир, не дождавшись слов Джеймса. — Нам говорили, что ты машина, принявшая облик человека. Чуть ли не какая-нибудь злоебучая Немезида с хуем и без мозгов. Я не спрашивал, зачем тебя постоянно надо было обнулять. Я это видел. Да, я видел, как ты без обнулений и крио становился все больше похож на живого человека. И ты мне таким нравился.

Это было странным откровением Командира, которому, похоже, тоже некому было сказать о том, что творилось у него в душе. И вот они, два одиночества, теперь могут быть откровенны друг с другом. Цепной пес и его хозяин.

— Я почти ничего не помню, — признался Джеймс, нарушая тяжелую тишину, снова повисшую между ними запахом кофе и сигаретным дымом. — Помню миссии. Нечетко, редко целиком. Помню тебя. Чем дальше вглубь памяти, тем хуже я помню, и тем страшнее воспоминания. А еще я помню Стива.

В голосе Джеймса сквозила обреченность, словно он помнил то, что хотел бы забыть, будто когда-то очень давно что-то случилось или, наоборот, не случилось, и теперь он бесконечно жалеет об этом. Он уставился в свою чашку, аккуратно обхватывая ее ладонями, слишком аккуратно.

— Ты — человек, Барнс, — нарушил тишину Командир. — Сейчас точно человек.

От этих тихих слов в душе Джеймса что-то встрепенулось, взмахнуло изломанными, казалось, все это время, крыльями, и взлетело. Он человек. Наверное, он понял это с тех пор, начал осознавать себя личностью, но ему необходимо было вот такое вот подтверждение от кого-то, кто его знал Зимним Солдатом.

Джеймс тихо выдохнул, словно только что перестал бояться и с замиранием сердца ждать, что ему скажет Командир. И понял, что от того не укрылось его облегчение.

— Что ты еще от меня хочешь? — как-то устало спросил Командир и продолжил без должного огонька, с которым выдавал подобные тирады: — Блядь, я тебе не ебаный психиатр. Хочешь говорить — говори. Хочешь от меня что-то услышать — спрашивай, а не пялься в эту злоебучую чашку, как нашкодивший котенок.

— Ты знаешь мои коды? — решился на вопрос Джеймс, безумно боящийся таких людей, потому что у них была бесконечная власть над ним, такие люди по своему желанию могли сделать из него безвольного болванчика, натолкав в голову то, что нужно им самим, и выпустить в мир убивать людей.

— Знаю, — жестко ответил Командир, глядя на то, как Джеймс вздрогнул, плечи его опустились, а лица было не видно из-за занавеси из волос. — Посмотри на меня.

Несмотря на то, что Джеймс испугался, он готов был даже убить Командира, если тот попытается их применить. И, когда он поднял голову и в упор посмотрел на Командира, тот криво, но по-доброму улыбался ему, словно Джеймс только что сдал какой-то важный экзамен.

— Да, Барнс, я знаю твои коды. Но они мне в хуй не вперлись. Зато я знаю еще несколько человек, которым они тоже известны, — Командир зло раздавил окурок в чашке. — И вот они-то, если узнают, что ты жив, найдут тебя и не отпустят.

— Ты предлагаешь найти каждого и пустить ему пулю в лоб? — спокойно уточнил Джеймс. Кто-то другой бы, наверное, ужаснулся такому предложению, а, тем более, если бы его стали рассматривать всерьез. Но Джеймс слишком хорошо знал, на что способны эти люди, а убивать ему уже приходилось. Только убивать, наверное, и приходилось. А еще вытаскивать из очередной драки будущего Капитана Америку.

— Ну, можно и так, — усмехнулся Командир прямолинейности подхода Джеймса. — А можно натравить на них таки не развалившийся ЩИТ.

— Ты пойдешь против своих? — удивился Джеймс, как ребенок, которому сказали, что Санта Клауса не существует.

— Свои, Барнс - это те, кому ты спину доверить можешь без скидок и допущений, — Командир помолчал, а Джеймс задумался, насколько, оказывается все сложно, даже когда служишь на одной стороне, а уж когда работаешь на две... — Я наемник, Барнс. И, если бы Гидре я был нужен, они бы меня нашли. А так я вышел в тираж, и, по-хорошему, меня надо найти и устранить, потому что слишком много знаю.

Командир говорил спокойно, как о какой-то обыденности, словно они сейчас обсуждали выпечку и сорта кофе, которые было бы неплохо попробовать, но сердце Джеймса сжималось от осознания того, что именно так и должно быть. Вот только сейчас, когда он снова обрел Командира, он никому не собирался отдавать его, чего бы ему это ни стоило.

— Я хуй знает, как тебе помочь с твоим решетом вместо памяти, но вот пустить пулю в лоб неугодным — это запросто, — Командир говорил тихо, словно предлагал что-то сокровенное. — Мы можем помочь друг другу, Барнс.

Разговор давно перетек из нужного Джеймсу русла, но он не жалел. Сейчас решалось что-то большее, чем будет ли он помнить очередное лицо очередной жертвы. Сейчас решалось, будут ли они оба в безопасности, и как этой безопасности добиться.

Джеймс кивнул, соглашаясь с предложением Командира, и тот едва ощутимо расслабился, прикуривая следующую сигарету.

— Ты ждал, что я откажу тебе? — решился спросить Джеймс.

— Я ждал, что ты мне шею нахуй свернешь, — честно признался Командир.

— Не свернул, — констатировал очевидный факт Джеймс, и добавил: — Но все еще могу.

А дальше он не заметил, как разговор перешел в русло обсуждения, планирования, и Джеймс чувствовал, что так уже бывало, нечасто, но это было знакомо. Они проговорили почти целый день, за минусом похода в магазин, приготовлением еды и обеда. Выяснилось, что Командир принципиально не обсуждал ничего важного за едой. За кофе — да, но не во время приготовления еды или ее употребления.

В процессе всего этого Командир матерно прошелся по жилищу Джеймса, но услышав оправдание, что он вообще жил на улице, похвалил за смекалку, раз смог найти работу и жилье, за которое не нужно платить. Да и качалка на халяву. Чем на самом деле занимался Джеймс, Командир спрашивать не стал, то ли ему это было не так интересно, то ли не посчитал нужным. Или решил, что Джеймс сам расскажет, когда придет время, потому что был уверен, что за ночную охрану какой-то вшивой качалки не предлагают, хоть и херовое, но жилье, да еще и денег.

Дело шло к вечеру, а Джеймс все не знал, как поинтересоваться, есть ли Командиру куда пойти, в итоге просто предложил:

— Если хочешь, можешь остаться, я все равно ночью работаю.

— Размяться после закрытия пустишь? — со смешком поинтересовался Командир. — Не хочу с такой приметной рожей особо светиться.

— Пущу, — легко согласился Джеймс, даже не задумываясь, что по этому поводу скажет шеф. С другой стороны, он мог просто посмеяться над желанием Джеймса осчастливить всяких сирых и убогих, а Командир, в целом, хотя бы внешне, подходил под описание.

Программу тренировок Командир определил для себя сам и принялся восстанавливаться, с каким-то остервенением тягая железо.

Он остался жить у Джеймса как-то просто, не уйдя ни в первый вечер, ни в последующие. Они об этом не говорили. Они вообще о многом не говорили после того первого вечера, живя рядом друг с другом, привыкая друг к другу, узнавая друг в друге людей.

Они даже стали ходить в тир, где тренировались друг против друга за какие-нибудь домашние дела, которые не особо хотелось делать ни тому, ни другому.

— Он мне часто снится, — однажды вечером после ужина сказал Джеймс. Ему очень хотелось поговорить о своих снах, о Стиве, но это было сложно. Не потому, что его не хотели слушать, Командир оказался прекрасным слушателем, если Джеймс ему что-то рассказывал, а потому, что это было слишком личное. Командир чуть напрягся, но всем своим видом показал, что готов выслушать все, что угодно.

— Ты о ком? — просто так спросил, уже зная, о ком пойдет речь. О Стиве Роджерсе, Капитане Америка.

Джеймс всегда словно залипал, выпадая из реальности, когда видел его по телевизору, словно дышать переставал и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел.

— О Стиве, — отозвался Джеймс. — Когда я вижу его по телевизору, я как будто вижу другого человека, не того, которого когда-то знал. А может быть, я стал слишком другим, чтобы видеть его прежним.

Они уже целый месяц жили вместе, но таких задушевных разговоров у них не случалось, Джеймс даже было подумал, что зря заговорил.

— Вы оба изменились, — Командир закурил, пододвинув к себе пепельницу.

— Возможно. Просто… Я хочу прийти к нему, сказать, что я жив. Вот только жив я, а не его лучший друг, — Джеймс опустил голову, чтобы Командир не мог прочитать по его лицу всю ту непередаваемую смесь эмоций и чувств, которые раздирали его. — Но даже так, не другом, я не могу к нему прийти, потому что я — часть Гидры. И мне повезет, если меня запрут в тюрьме для особо опасных садистов, чем закроют в уютной палате какой-нибудь лаборатории, где меня выпотрошат также, как потрошили в Гидре. Только под наркозом.

— А ты смотришь на вещи более здраво, чем я думал, — хмыкнул Командир

— Я хочу… я помню, как он только защищался, тогда, на мосту и на хэлликериере. Он говорил, что я — его друг, но я не слышал, я видел только цель, — это была почти исповедь, и Командир выступал исповедником, потому что больше никому такое рассказывать было нельзя, потому что… Просто потому что. — А потом, как перемкнуло, я не смог дать ему умереть. Меня рвало на части от противоречий: приказ убить и желание спасти. И желание победило. Значит, Стив — кто-то больший, чем просто друг, да? Даже для меня?

Командир выматерился себе под нос, прикуривая и выпуская сизый дым. Джеймс и сам не знал, что он хотел услышать, да и хотел ли.

— Документы будут готовы послезавтра, — кардинально сменив тему, начал Командир, — У тебя есть два дня, чтобы уладить тут свои дела, а потом мы поедем в Мексику.

Сказать, что Джеймс был ошарашен — это ничего не сказать. На его подвижном лице отразились все эмоции, которые переполняли его. Он неверяще смотрел на Командира, не понимая, зачем им куда-то ехать, но радуясь уже тому факту, что его берут с собой. Его не бросят, как бросил он под обвалившимся зданием. Похоже, что-то такое промелькнуло у него на лице, что Командир криво усмехнулся и сказал:

— Хуйню всякую думать прекращай.

Но Джеймс не мог прекратить “думать хуйню”, он был бесконечно рад с одной стороны, но ничего не понимал с другой, и это омрачало светлую радость от осознания того, что он нужен.

— А зачем нам в Мексику? — все же спросил Джеймс, действительно не понимая. Он думал, что там скрываются недобитые агенты Гидры, или еще кто-то такой, но все оказалось с одной стороны, гораздо прозаичнее, а, с другой, неожиданнее.

— Рожу мы править мне едем. А ты думал, я с таким личиком, буду недобитков давить? — Командир недобро усмехнулся. — Мне-то поебать, я и так обаяшка, что пиздец. Но не все под этим пиздецом успевают эту мою черту характера разглядеть. Так что вот так, Барнс. Гидра требует жертв.

Джеймс не нашелся что сказать по поводу рожи Командира и приведения ее в более надлежащий вид. Он подумал о том, что оба они, кто добровольно, а кто нет, но все равно были оружием Гидры, против которой собирались пойти без зазрения совести, потому что родная организация запросто могла бы их грохнуть без объяснения причин.

— Мы съезжаем на совсем? — только поинтересовался Джеймс, но от ответа Командира зависело очень многое, если не все.

— Мы съезжаем нахуй из этой дыры, Барнс, — подтвердил Командир, мазнув где-то внутри теплом этим “мы”.

Все складывалось так, как нужно: они собирались громить Гидру за спиной Капитана Америки, и, хоть у каждого были на это свои причины, делать это они собирались вместе. — И следующее место жительства выбираю я.

Два дня пролетели незаметно, даже особо времени поспать не было. Джеймс уволился с работы, на что его попросили либо оплачивать аренду, либо сваливать нахуй, но дали неделю, чтобы собраться и свалить не в никуда. Сам Командир почти не появлялся, а когда приходил, был измотан до предела, поэтому просто валился спать. Где он бывал и что делал, Джеймс не спрашивал, считая, что Командир сам расскажет, если будет нужно.

В итоге они получили документы действительно через два дня, но Командиру понадобилось задержаться в городе, и они остались еще на пару дней.

Командир сидел и спокойно читал что-то, пока Джеймс отдыхал после бессонной ночи. Как всегда, на полу. Почему-то он не доверял кровати, даже когда Скитлз хотела его туда уложить. Обычно он спал практически неподвижно, иногда вздрагивая, если что-то снилось. Но тут Командир заподозрил неладное, когда Джеймс сначала застонал, а потом раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике, забился под покрывалом. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть и его выгнет до хруста в позвоночнике, а голосовые связки порвутся от напряжения.

Не успел Командир оказаться рядом, как Джеймс сел, невидяще распахнув пустые глаза. Он продолжал видеть кошмар, и Командир, наплевав на осторожность, скользнул ему за спину, обхватывая одной рукой поперек груди, притягивая к себе, жестко фиксируя, уверенный что справится, а другой аккуратно провел по волосам, закладывая их за ухо.

— Все хорошо, слышишь меня, Солдат? — шепнул он, опаляя дыханием, не представляя, как вырвать Джеймса из сна. Он просто был рядом, ближе, чем даже был бы друг. — Отставить панику. Дыши.

И Джеймс задышал ровно, обмяк, глаза снова закрылись, и он мягко откинулся на Командира, вцепившись обеими руками в его руку, словно боялся отпустить, а Командир позволил себе короткий поцелуй в висок, сам расслабляясь, пристраиваясь так, что Джеймс мог еще поспать.

Когда руки Джеймса совсем ослабли, Командир с сожалением, но аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, вытащил из его хватки свою конечность и заменил свои колени на подушку. Что ему снилось Командир не спросил, а Джеймс ничего не сказал, даже если и помнил содержание кошмара. Они не говорили о снах и демонах, приходящих в них. К каждому приходили свои, и чьи из них страшнее, выяснять совершенно не хотелось ни тому, ни другому.

В Мексике они поселились в каком-то заштатном городишке, но условия проживания были лучше, чем в Вашингтоне над спортзалом. Здесь они тоже поселились рядом с фитнес-центром, если можно было так назвать заведение с двумя беговыми дорожками и тремя тренажерами.

— Тут в десяти километрах медицинский центр, — рассказывал Командир, который просил называть его Рамлоу, или даже по имени, Брок, но Джеймс постоянно съезжал на Командира, ему было сложно, хотя он очень старался. — Я уезжаю туда на неделю. Подготовка к операции, операция и прочая херопень.

Джеймсу это не нравилось, они не расставались за последние полтора месяца больше, чем на несколько часов, но он понимал, что глупо будет видеть везде и всюду врагов, хотя именно так и было. Останавливало только то, что своей, непонятно откуда взявшейся гиперопекой он может обидеть Командира, поэтому согласился ждать. Тем более, что Командир снабдил его мобильником, деньгами и всяким по мелочи. Теперь, когда за все платил Командир, Джеймсу было очень неловко, но стоило об этом заговорить, как Командир странно смотрел на него и говорил, что потом сочтутся.

Но, как ни старался Джеймс найти себе занятие, как не отметал мысли о Командире, все равно душу рвало на части от незнания, как он там один. Новое место было непривычным, давило на мозги, не давало спокойно уснуть, но Джеймс держался, чтобы не сорваться в больницу к Командиру. Он выдержал ровно сутки, но, проснувшись от очередного кошмара, где он падал, падал и падал в зловещую заснеженную бездну, понял, что больше не выдержит. Можно, конечно, было позвонить, но Джеймс хотел увидеть своими глазами, что с Командиром все в порядке. И он, раздобыв топографическую карту местности, ранним утром, когда рассвет еще только-только начинает разгонять белесый туман сумерек, бегом отправился в клинику, где сейчас должен был спокойно спать его Командир. Брок.

Убедившись, что все в порядке, хотя лицо, замотанное бинтами, испугало не на шутку. Командир, Брок, спокойно спал, грудь его мерно вздымалась, и Джеймс решил, что посмотреть в окно будет достаточно. Это будет его маленьким секретом. Это слишком напоминало те пару недель, что он провел у постели Командира, Брока, после смерти Скитлз. Поэтому Джеймс взял себя в руки и постарался ограничиваться телефонными разговорами ни о чем, но все равно рвался к Командиру, Броку, которого хотел научиться называть по имени, хотя бы про себя.

Через неделю, которую Джеймс провел, как на иголках, не зная, куда себя деть и чем заняться, вернулся Командир, которого он, как мог, старался называть Брок. Ему нравилось звучание имени Командира, да и хотелось сделать ему приятное, но это было действительно сложно. Командир появился под вечер. С лица уже почти спали послеоперационные отеки, да и, действительно, выглядеть Командир стал гораздо лучше. Но, оказалось, это не единственная операция по восстановлению лица. Их намеревалось провести еще пять или шесть.

— Значит, пять или шесть недель я буду тут валяться и ничего не делать, а ты будешь там валяться и ничего не делать, — заключил Джеймс.

— Да, еще месяца полтора. Но хуй я там буду у них сидеть, — ответил Командир. — Только на перевязки мотаться буду. Что рожа такая постная, Барнс, сокровище мое, блядь, бесценное? Пора планы строить по захвату мира.

Джеймс улыбнулся возвращению Командира, Брока, “домой”, и они, поужинав, действительно принялись строить наполеоновские планы. У Командира, Брока, осталось много связей несмотря на то, что его считали погибшим, но прежде чем ими воспользоваться, им нужно было обезопасить тылы, чтобы было, если что, куда вернуться и залечь на дно основательно и надолго. Эти мини военные советы очень нравились Джеймсу, хотя он мало чем мог помочь Броку, его память подкидывала только кошмары, особенно часто они стали его мучить после переезда. Джеймс даже думал, что Брок решил остаться дома, а не восстанавливаться в больнице именно из-за него и его кошмаров. Вернее, кошмара, где он кричит, падая в пропасть. И он неизменно на пару мгновений приходил в себя, ощущая знакомые объятия, которые держали его уверенно и крепко, чувствовал, как обжигающее дыхание опаляет ухо, и снова проваливался в сон уже без сновидений.

Чем дольше продолжалась их совместная жизнь, если это можно было так назвать, тем больше Джеймс не понимал мотивов Коман… Брока ему помогать. И дело было даже не в деньгах и оружии, которое очень успокаивало его, словно ребенка — погремушка. Арсенал у них был маленький, всего пара автоматов, четыре пистолета и снайперская винтовка, к которой Джеймс относился особо бережно. Она вызывала в памяти уверенность в себе и своем месте. Словно давала ему какие-то особенные преимущества, которых больше ни у кого не было, и не потому, что это было хорошее дальнобойное орудие. Просто было ощущение, что для кого-то было очень важно, что именно его глаз смотрит в оптику прицела, и именно его палец мягко нажимает на спусковой крючок.

Джеймс не понимал, зачем Брок идет против Гидры, если можно просто сдать его, Джеймса, и он будет прощен и помилован. Даже, если сама Гидра рассыпана и только начинает, даже не подниматься с колен, а восстанавливать былую мощь. Но Брок делился всеми знаниями, которые у него были с ним. Но от этого непонимания и незнания, как спросить о том, что так волнует, Джеймс все больше замыкался в себе, предпочитая снайперку компании Коман… Брока. Он почти научился называть его по имени для себя, доверился ему практически полностью, не пытался сломать что-нибудь, когда он держал его, прогоняя кошмар одним своим присутствием. Как можно быть еще ближе, доверять еще полнее, Джеймс не знал, но все равно он ощущал какую-то недосказанность между ними. Важную недосказанность. Только сам не знал, кто из них в этом виноват. Хотелось расставить все по местам, понять, что происходит, и между ними тоже, но Джеймс боялся этого разговора и, вместо того, чтобы подтолкнуть к нему Брока, сам стал уходить от него.

— Что, еб твою мать, происходит? — однажды прямо спросил Брок, когда Джеймс после ужина попытался свалить в туман, то есть, подальше от Брока, но тот успел резко остановить его: — Куда пошел! Стоять!

Джеймс встал как вкопанный, отчего-то даже боясь пошевелиться. Тон Брока ничего хорошего не предвещал.

— Сел на место и посмотрел на меня, — приказал Брок, и Джеймсу пришлось подчиниться. Устраивать истерики он не собирался. Просто надеялся, что все самой собой рассосется, встанет на свои места.

Он откуда-то знал, что никогда не любил серьезных разговоров, всегда старался от них уйти или отшутиться, и это ему часто удавалось, но сейчас был не тот случай, да и человек был не тот.

— Да, Командир, — “Брок” эхом прозвучало в голове. Джеймс уселся на стул напротив, выжидательно глядя на своего собеседника.

— Барнс, мать твою, хули тебе не хватает? — зло поинтересовался Брок, но Джеймс чувствовал, что тот чувствует себя скорее растерянно, тоже не зная, ни как начать разговор, ни вообще, какова тема повестки дня.

— А тебе? — почему-то тоже разозлился Джеймс, хотя не собирался распаляться. — Я тут у тебя, как приживалка. Притащил меня в жопу мира, рожу себе ремонтируешь. Файлы старые читаешь. Я-то тебе на хуя сдался? В одного не потянешь, вот и возишься с Зимним Солдатом, приручаешь, чтобы помог тебе?

Джеймс не собирался говорить все этого, но оно само рвалось с языка, потому что он не понимал мотивов Брока, и из всех возможных выбрал, как обычно и бывало последнее время, самые худшие. Брок открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Джеймс не собирался заканчивать на этом.

— И что, потом преподнесешь им меня на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой? Вот весь твой хитрый план, так? И всемогущая Гидра простит тебе былые грехи за возвращение самого дорогого ее оружия?

Джеймс набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы продолжить, но растерялся, когда услышал откровенный хамский ржач Брока.

— Ну ты и идиот, Барнс, — сквозь смех выдавил из себя Брок, утирая пальцами выступившие слезы. — Это ж надо так: приживалка. Ты откуда слова-то такие знаешь?

Брок продолжал искренне, но довольно паскудно смеяться, выбешивая этим Джеймса, который и так ничего не понимал, а теперь вообще потерялся в происходящем.

Он уже был готов встряхнуть Брока, но тот, то ли поняв, что довел Джеймса до ручки, то ли просто навеселившись, успокоился и внимательно посмотрел на Джеймса. Тот был зол, обижен и растерян. И определенно готов дать Броку в подправленную, уже не страшную новенькую рожу, и вид имел забавный, если можно было назвать забавным здоровенного мужика, готового к драке.

— Все-все, — поднял руки Брок, — мир. Просто ты такой забавный, когда злишься.

— Я тебе сейчас покажу, какой я забавный, — угрожающе тихо рыкнул Джеймс, но успокоился, убедившись, что Брок больше не собирался смеяться над ним, да и вообще. — Говори.

— Хорошо. О чем ты хочешь узнать? — Брок полностью перешел на деловой тон, но Джеймс понимал, что ему не хочется вести этот разговор, хочется оставить все как есть, и не потому, что он что-то скрывал. Просто так же, как и он сам, Брок ненавидел такие разговоры. Разговоры о личном.

— Почему… — Джеймс запнулся, не зная, как поставить вопрос.

— Почему я на твоей стороне? — помог ему Брок, и тот кивнул, соглашаясь. — Это сложный вопрос, дорогуша. Вот ты помнишь, чего поперся в армию?

Вопрос был скорее риторическим, и Брок не ждал на него ответа, но Джеймс задумался, даже сам удивившись, ответил:

— Жрать было нечего. Да и вообще ни хуя хорошего вокруг не было, а в армии обещали стабильность, — он опустил глаза, разглядывая свои ладони, будто пытаясь что-то еще вспомнить, но все никак не получалось, и он очень невесело закончил: — А еще я думал, что это весело. Ты знаешь, я много кого убил, что на войне, что в Гидре. Некоторых я не знаю имен, некоторых не помню лиц, местами я не помню себя, но своего первого убитого я и хотел бы забыть, да не могу. Я был к нему близко, как к тебе. Мог рассмотреть горящие, наполненные ужасом и горячкой боя серые глаза. Время застыло для меня, словно я провалился в вечность, а парень, чуть младше меня, сначала не понял, что случилось, когда я дважды выстрелил в него в упор. Он падал, и взгляд его, мертвея, становился прощающим. Или я просто пытаюсь простить сам себя, и не могу. Почему-то именно он мне никогда не снился, но я помнил его всегда. Помнил, как меня прощали за смерть. Тогда, вместе с этим парнем умер лучший друг Стива Роджерса Баки Барнс.

Брок не сразу закрыл рот, так он обалдел от этого откровения Джеймса, и не представлял, что теперь ему сказать, когда тот сам разрушил интимность момента, криво усмехнувшись.

— Теперь твоя очередь каяться, грешник, — Броку стало по-глупому обидно, что его почти пустили в душу, приоткрыли дверь, но сквозняк недоверия резко захлопнул ее перед его носом.

Брок не знал, с чего начать, но Джеймс чувствовал, что тому хотелось ответить на этот приступ морального эксгибиционизма той же монетой.

— У меня выбор был небольшой: либо в армию, либо в тюрьму. Я всегда был жестоким мудаком, тяготеющим к справедливости, вот и подвязался служить дяде Сэму, пока не замели, — каждое слово давалось Броку тяжело, но приукрашивать себя он не собирался. Хотя зачем рассказывает все это, тоже не понимал. Вот только Джеймс, который все меньше становился похож на немного растерянного мальчишку, становясь снова Барнсом, понимал, что всем хоть раз надо обнажить душу, чтобы понять, зачем это нужно.

Наверное, впервые за много лет Брок собирался говорить без подъебок, говоря правду. И Джеймс, Барнс, очень ценил это, потому что догадывался, что такого может больше никогда не повториться.

— Учебка, хуе-мое, первая командировка, первый труп. Да все впервые. Впервые смерть и грязь, которая, казалось, въелась под кожу вместе с кровью убитых товарищей. И, знаешь, именно там я стал циником и мудаком, потому что… Потому что, — Брок сделал глоток остывшего кофе и продолжил: — Я не хочу сейчас расписывать весь тот пиздец, через который я прошел. Мы оба знаем, как бывает. Ты спрашивал о Гидре.

Брок вздохнул, и закурил, беря небольшую паузу, задумавшись глядел на Барнса через сизый сигаретный дым, разглядывал его, ища что-то, а потом продолжил:

— Знаешь, есть люди, которые не могут вернуться оттуда? — полувопросительно произнес Брок, и Барнс кивнул, представляя, о чем тот говорит. Уверенный, что они оба еще не вернулись и, скорее всего, не вернутся никогда. — Я не знал, что мне делать на гражданке, и подписывал контракт за контрактом, не имея ни друзей, ни дома, ничего. Перекатиполе без роду и племени, никому не нужный, ничего не умеющий и не знающий, кроме ебаной войны. В конечном итоге вся жажда справедливости проебалась, патриотизм выжгло раскаленным солнцем пустынь, и я вновь оказался в Вашингтоне. Меня уже хотели списывать в запас, когда появился человек и предложил работу на правительственную организацию. Сказал, что мне дадут собрать свой собственный отряд для сверхсекретных миссий. Нахуй я его, конечно, послал, но визитку сохранил. Так все и началось.

Брок поднялся, втаптывая в пепельницу окурок и щелкнул тумблером кофемашины — роскошью в этой глуши. Барнс продолжал сидеть, разглядывая его почти не моргая, пытаясь. Изучая каждую мышцу, обтянутую тканью легкой рубашки, вязь шрамов на затылке и шее, откуда их оказалось очень тяжело убрать, лапал взглядом сильные, покрытые звездами рубцов, руки, и понимал, что пропадает в нем. Что пропадает в Броке Рамлоу, своем хэндлере, который все еще был им, просто не знал об этом.

Брок, приготовив себе и ему кофе, уселся обратно верхом на стул и продолжил свой рассказ.

— ЩИТ радостно принял меня в свои объятия, сразу наградив нехилым допуском, так сказать, за выслугу лет и защиту отчизны. Мне на все это было, мягко говоря, поебать, поначалу меня интересовала только практическая часть службы отечеству на новом поприще в супер-пупер-мега охуенной структуре. Мне действительно дали набрать тех людей, которых я хотел, и вот мы, команда оголтелых долбоебов, готовых за родину податься хоть в огонь, хоть в воду, хоть к черту на хуй. Новые игрушки и нолики к месячному жалованию кого угодно патриотом сделают. Когда стали появляться более секретные миссии в промежутках между обычными, я вопросов не задавал. С одной стороны, меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. Я всегда спал вполглаза, поэтому начал втихушку ворошить этот ебаный муравейник. Я хотел понять, на кого я работаю сейчас, потому что понимал, что это не имеет никакого отношения к ЩИТу благостному и единственному, чтоб его. Чего-то распизделся я, дорогуша, — вздохнул Брок, гипнотизируя взглядом чашку у себя в руках. — Дальше контора узнала, что я копаюсь, но я уже много на тот момент накопал, и мне предложили поиграть за обе команды. Или найти вечное пристанище на Арлингтонском кладбище раньше срока. Ну а дальше ты сам все понимаешь. Понимаешь ведь?

Барнс кивнул, ожидая продолжения, хотя и понимал, что его может не быть, что Брок сказал все, что хотел. Но тот продолжил, теперь уже глядя на него.

— Из Гидры уходят только вперед ногами, Барнс. А я очень-очень хочу жить. И жить как можно спокойнее, хоть это спокойствие и будет подкреплено автоматной очередью. Но тогда я буду точно знать, что я на своей стороне, — Брок залпом допил кофе и поставил чашку в мойку. — Я спать, дорогуша.

И оставил Барнса в одиночестве размышлять о сказанном, совершенно забыв упомянуть о том, что он был еще и его хэндлером. Но идти за Броком и спрашивать об этом он не собирался. Барнс не сомневался, что Брок говорил правду, потому что так не врут, но и не договаривал он очень многое, что, впрочем, не заставляло сомневаться в его мотивах.

В Мексике было спокойно, но ни Барнс ни Брок не обманулись этим спокойствием. Брок продолжал приходить в утерянную из-за ожогов форму, а Барнс все больше стрелял и пытался вспомнить хоть что-то важное, полезное. Но все, что он видел во сне, было либо кошмарами, либо он видел Стива. То мелким, болезным парнем, за которым, как мог, ухаживал, то здоровым мужиком, Капитаном Америкой, который улыбался ему. Но, если кошмар проходил, стоило Броку оказаться рядом, то улыбающийся Стив смотрел на него, и Барнс вспоминал, каким был Баки, тот, который умер, убив своего первого врага. И понимал, что Баки был всегда весел, слыл дамским угодником и язык у него был, как помело. Во сне, что просто Стив, что Капитан Америка, оба радовались Баки, и Барнс, просыпаясь, каждый раз с новой силой жаждал встречи со Стивом, но боялся, что тот его не примет, потому что радостного Баки больше нет, а нужен ли ему Джеймс Барнс, да еще и связавшийся с агентом Гидры, он не знал. И боялся, что нет, не нужен. Он не понимал своих чувств к Капитану Америке, они были очень сложными, и их было много. Барнс старался не давать им выхода, но замечал, как отчего-то грустнел Брок, выходя курить на улицу, когда он в очередной раз залипал на Кэпа, показанного по телевизору.

Барнс чувствовал, что чем-то обижает Брока, но чем, понять не мог, а спрашивать напрямую особо не имело смысла, раз он раз за разом уходил и от Барнса, и от разговора. И он решил все оставить как есть, посчитав, что само рассосется. Им и без таких сложных разговоров было чем заняться, поэтому песочить друг другу мозги было последним в списке желаний Барнса.

Если Броку было, чем себя занять: мелкая моторика тоже требовала восстановления, да и глазам досталось, то Барнсу себя занять было откровенно нечем, и он мотался по окрестностям, изучая их и занимаясь спортивным ориентированием. Так он наткнулся на военную базу милях в тридцати от городишки, в котором они жили. Сверившись со всем, к чему только у него был доступ, Барнс убедился, что база не является режимным объектом и лет двадцать как никем не используется. Он, раздираемый любопытством, как когда-то давно, еще будучи Баки, пролез через остатки колючей проволоки на неизведанную территорию, дабы убедиться своими глазами в том, что база пуста и безжизненна. Оказалось, что с нее вывезено все более или менее ценное, оставив голые остовы корпусов и казарм. Половина строений заросла, другая полуобвалилась, неприятно скрипя крошевом под подошвой ботинок. Барнс, пролазивший там полдня посмотрел на телефон и понял, что Брок, должно быть, ужасно волнуется, ведь сети в этой глуши не было. По крайней мере тут, на земле.

Барнс написал Броку смс, что с ним все в порядке и, нажав “отправить”, подкинул телефон высоко в воздух. Когда тот вновь оказался у Барнса в руках, тот увидел, что не только его сообщение отправилось, но и пришло три новых и пять пропущенных вызовов. Все с разницей в час.

Прочитав последнюю смс, текст которой гласил: “лучше бы тебе, суке, быть мертвым, когда я тебя найду”, Барнс действительно разволновался, потому что Брок ненавидел писать смс. Ни в каком виде.

Бросив грустный взгляд на недообследованную базу, Барнс пообещал себе вернуться сюда вместе с Броком, вдруг они найдут тут что-нибудь интересное.

Странно, но пребывание в Мексике творило с ним чудеса. Барнс сам стал за собой замечать, что он все меньше хочет быть один, стал несдержан в некоторых вопросах, более эмоционален, как в агрессию (хотя с этим никогда проблем не было), так и в мирное русло. Он хотел говорить с Броком не только о делах или на какие-нибудь “тяжелые” темы, а просто так, обсуждая какую-нибудь ерунду. Даже хотелось флиртовать с официантками в кафе, но так, скорее, чтобы позлить Брока. И вот это было непонятно. Но вот эта заброшенная база могла стать стартовой площадкой к полноценному общению, потому что это будет ерунда, которой они будут заниматься вместе.

Когда он, уже под вечер, явился домой, то увидел, как Брок почти в полной темноте сидит в кресле с оружием в руках и курит. Пепельница рядом говорила о том, что вот так вот сидит он уже давно. И тут Барнсу стало страшно, но не за себя, за себя он давно перестал бояться, разучился, ему было страшно за Брока. Который, даже прочитав одну-единственную смс о том, что все хорошо, сидел тут и волновался за него, идиота. Волновался так, что готов был пристрелить любого вошедшего, если это будет не он. И все шуточки, которые вертелись на языке, застряли в глотке.

Барнс молча прошел к Броку, который ничего не говорил и ждал, что он будет делать. Опустившись на колени рядом с Броком, Барнс молча положил свою живую ладонь на его, которой тот стискивал до побелевших костяшек пистолет, и чуть-чуть сжал. Брок посмотрел на него каким-то странно-больным взглядом сейчас практически черных глаз, но ничего не сказал. Барнс испугался, что он так и будет молчать, что больше никогда не заговорит с ним, хотя они не виделись не больше восьми часов.

— Прости меня, — Барнс обмяк, понуро опустив плечи и уткнувшись лбом в колени своего бывшего хэндлера. — Прости.

Тяжелая рука легла ему на затылок, поглаживая волосы, даря ласку, разнося по телу тысячи мурашек.

— Я тебя, суку, убью, если еще раз так сделаешь, — сипло, словно что-то сдавливало его горло, проговорил Брок, но рук не убрал. Ни с пистолета, ни с головы Барнса. И неожиданно попросил: — Не делай так больше, Барнс.

И он еле сглотнул, чтобы прочистить горло.

— Не буду. Больше — не буду.

А сам внезапно понял, что, если бы так вот, на целый день, без связи, не сказав — куда, исчез бы сам Брок, он бы кинулся его искать, оборвал бы телефон, нашел бы вертолет, если понадобится, да просто побежал бы искать, хоть светлым днем, хоть глухой южной ночью. И только прочувствовав это, он понял, как себя сейчас чувствует Брок. Облегчение пополам с яростью, которая переплавляется в непонятный коктейль эмоций, достающихся только ему, Барнсу.

— Говори, — приказал Брок, чтобы что-то сказать, разбить тишину, которая сейчас говорила им обоим слишком много того, к чему они были еще не готовы.

— Я нашел базу, милях в тридцати отсюда — глухо, все еще упираясь лбом в колени Брока, начал Барнс, хотя хотел сделать ему сюрприз. Похоже, они оба их на дух не переносили. — Она заброшенная совсем. Что-то развалилось, что-то заросло местным бурьяном. Но там, — Барнс поднял на Брока глаза, но так, чтобы не скинуть его ладонь, — полоса препятствий крутая. Если ее привести в порядок…

— Ты еще скажи, что там поселиться можно, — усмехнулся Брок, и Барнс почувствовал, как тот расслабляется, закладывает прядку непослушных волос ему за ухо, и смотрит в глаза, словно ища что-то.

— Точно дешевле, чем эта домина, — ответил Барнс, как кот подаваясь на ласку.

Сейчас, глядя друг другу в глаза, говоря о чем-то совсем неважным, они чувствовали, что сейчас становятся больше, чем просто два бойца с одной целью. Но у каждого было что-то, что не давало этой связи окрепнуть, стать ощутимой. И вот рука Брока, готовая взъерошить волосы Барнса соскользнула, проводя пальцами по скуле, щеке и исчезла, так и не коснувшись губ. Брок смотрел в упор, глаза в глаза, ища что-то, и Барнс боялся, что найдет и, одновременно, хотел, чтобы нашел.

— Это мой дом, — вместо того, чтобы продолжить искать, Брок сморгнул, словно избавляясь от наваждения, и убрал руки от лица Барнса. — Купил на всякий случай лет пять назад.

Барнс же, в свою очередь, поднялся, притягивая стул и усаживаясь на него верхом напротив Брока.

— Отлично, не надо думать о том, пристрелить хозяина, когда мы отсюда съедем, или нет, — буднично заметил Барнс, обиженный на Брока тем, что тот не продолжил. Только вот, что не продолжил, Барнс и сам не знал.

— Так что на счет полосы препятствий? — поинтересовался он, надеясь, что не зря довел Брока, исследуя заброшенную базу.

— Посмотрим. Завтра, — пообещал Брок. — До завтра, дорогуша.

Он криво усмехнулся и направился в свою комнату, оставляя Барнса одного в темноте с кучей непонятных мыслей. Тот хотел попросить остаться, поговорить с ним, но слова застряли в горле комом, потому что он сам не знал, что хотел бы ему сказать.

Этой ночью Барнсу снились странные сны. Он видел Стива, который тянулся к нему, но не того мелкого болезненного, а другого, уже Капитана Америка. Этот новый Стив, к которому были прикованы девяносто девять процентов взглядов, смотрел на него, спавшего с лица, худого, с болезненно-алыми небритыми щеками, только-только спасенного им из плена. Смотрел и не мог насмотреться, а сам Барнс хотел что-то ему сказать, что-то очень важное для них обоих, но между ними постоянно вставало что-то. То женщина, больше похожая на мужика в юбке, имени которой он не знал, но люто ненавидел. То постоянные миссии против Гидры, то просто бои на линии фронта. Он так хотел сказать ему что-то важное, но не успел.

А проснувшись, даже не зная, что именно он хотел сказать Стиву тогда, в далеком сорок пятом, как маленький ребенок испугался, что не сможет сказать этого Броку. Что Брок тоже пропадет, что-то случится и все пойдет прахом, что он обязан сказать это ему, если не хочет все проебать снова, что он подскочил на своей лежанке на полу и почти бегом бросился в кухню, откуда слышался запах жарящейся яичницы.

— Брок! — позвал он, чтобы не напугать его столь стремительным появлением, и, не давая себе опомниться, а Броку сбежать, обхватил его со спины за плечи, обнимая, утыкаясь носом в загривок, вдыхая его запах, такой знакомый, терпкий, смешанный с мятой шампуня и нежным арбузным ароматом мыла. — Брок…

Тот замер в объятиях Барнса, напрягся всем телом, словно собирался вырываться, хотя и знал, что, если сам Барнс этого не хочет, то не вырвешься. Барнс чувствовал, что Брок не понимает, что происходит, но тянется к нему, почти расслабляясь в несильной хватке. Он уже хотел сказать то важное, ради чего чуть ли не бегом бежал в кухню, как сердце замерло, а слова застряли в горле.

Он продолжал прижимать к себе Брока, дыша, как загнанный зверь, не в силах сказать ни слова, когда руки Брока обхватили его запястья, поглаживая, словно успокаивая.

— Дурной сон? — хрипло поинтересовался Брок, игнорируя тот факт, что бекон собирается сгореть в угольки, не собираясь отпускать Барнса.

— Угу, — промычал тот, крепче прижимая к себе Брока, словно не мог отпустить. — Я… так боюсь потерять тебя, — выдавил из себя Барнс то, что было самым близким по смыслу к тому, что не мог сказать, потому что боялся. Боялся, что эти слова оставят его в одиночестве.

— Я тоже, — тихо отозвался Брок, — я тоже…

Бекон окончательно сгорел, пока они, словно вернулся вчерашний вечер, стояли и молчали, не желая отпустить друг друга.

По планам у Брока было еще две операции, а, значит, если все будет хорошо, то две недели ничегонеделания, в которые они собирались по-быстрому восстановить полосу препятствий на заброшенной базе и поразвлечься там. Ну, это Барнсу поразвлечься, а Броку вполне себе проверить, на что он до сих пор способен, потому что спарринги с Барнсом ответа на вопрос о физическом состоянии Брока не давали, ибо были короткими и проигранными в девяти случаях из десяти.

Вечер безмолвных откровений и утро, последовавшее за ним остались позади, вот только ничего с места не сдвинули. Барнс и Брок продолжали вести себя, как обычно, словно ничего не произошло, но подспудно стали внимательнее друг к другу, перестали бояться мимолетных прикосновений, но что-то мешало им действительно сблизиться, пока очередной кошмар Барнса не расставил все на свои места.

Брок в очередной раз скользнул к Барнсу, которого мучили кошмары, и прижал к себе, уже давно не стесняясь целовать в макушку, в висок. Это успокаивало мучимого кошмарами Барнса быстрее, чем слова, а Брок был уверен, что тот ничего не помнит от мимолетных ласк. Но в этот раз все было не так.

Брок уже хотел пристроить подушку обратно под голову Барнса, как тот, не открывая глаз, вцепившись в обнимающую его руку, попросил на грани слышимости.

— Не уходи, — и зажмурился, словно ему резко стало больно.

— Не уйду, — ошалело пообещал Брок, поглаживая его свободной рукой по волосам.

— Останься, — шепнул Барнс, уже, казалось бы, пришедший в себя, и подвинулся так, словно приглашал устроиться рядом.

Уставший от этих поцелуев почти украдкой, Брок скользнул, ложась рядом с ним. Барнс устроил свою голову у него на плече, вцепившись в обнимающую его руку намертво. И застыл, горячо дыша в ключицу и шею, прижимаясь так близко, что у Брока начинала закипать кровь.

Но этой душной ночью два горячих тела только знакомились друг с другом, позволив своим владельцам просто уснуть.

Просыпаться было приятно странно, и Барнс почти заурчал, как большой пушистый кот, поглаживая грудь Брока, совершенно не замечая звезд рубцов. Быть рядом с Броком было так хорошо, так правильно, казалось, он дарил теплоту и спокойствие, которых Барнс уже очень давно не знал, а последний, с кем рядом ему было так же хорошо, сейчас находился за многие мили отсюда, погрузившись в поиски того, кто давным-давно мертв. И от этой мысли что-то защемило внутри, словно он сейчас предавал его, того далекого, с которым ничего не было. Барнс аккуратно отодвинул мысли о Стиве подальше, чтобы не сойти с ума, чтобы можно было побыть с Броком наедине, только вдвоем, без Гидры, ЩИТа, Капитана Америки и войны, бесконечной войны, заложниками которой они стали.

Сейчас, лежа в крепких объятиях Брока, Барнс понимал, насколько сильно и давно этого хотел, но все, от обстоятельств до памяти о Стиве не давало ему спокойно окунуться в этот гремучий коктейль из чувств и эмоций, который он хотел вылить на Брока. Он нежно коснулся губами затянутой рубцами кожи на груди, едва ощутимо, как почувствовал касание губ ко лбу. Они лежали молча, не размыкая объятий, только едва заметно касались друг друга губами. Словно нащупывали границы дозволенного, которые еще не установили.

— Барнс, или ты спишь на кровати, — хриплым со сна голосом категорично каркнул Брок, — или ты спишь один. Тебе все ясно?

Тот кивнул, проводя носом по груди, обнял, прижимаясь всем телом к горячему и желанному телу, и длинно, горячо выдохнул, шепнув:

— Так точно, Командир. Есть спать в твоей кровати! — и тихо засмеялся, как никогда до этого, весело и счастливо.

Барнс поднял голову, желая посмотреть в глаза Броку, но тот притянул его, положив ладонь на затылок, зарываясь в мягкие пряди, и коснулся губами губ, жарко выдыхая.

Их первый поцелуй был спокойно-ласковым, Барнс тянулся к Броку, словно цветок к солнцу. Он плавился в его руках, прижимаясь к нему все теснее и теснее, опаляя жаром разгоряченного тела. Брок отвечал ему сторицей, словно пытаясь вплавить в себя.

Возбуждение разливалось в воздухе тягучей патокой, когда ласки из нежных, медленных, становились более резкими, уверенными, яростными. Они хотели друг друга, и теперь без слов понимали, насколько давно.

Губы и руки Брока были, казалось, везде. Барнс извивался, подставляясь под ласки, то прижимая голову Брока к к себе, то опуская, разваливаясь звездой. А потом, резко притянув его к себе для поцелуя, подмял под себя, принимаясь ласкать. Дурея от вседозволенности. Дыхание, невозможно горячее, опаляло, забиралось под кожу, жгло душу, вплавляя их друг в друга.

Мир Барнса сузился до одного-единственного человека. Он не представлял, что можно так хотеть кого-то. Жар желания рвал на части, мешающие спальные штаны давно были разодраны и валялись где-то в углу, так же, как и Брока. Они прижимались друг к другу обнаженными телами, словно были вместе не в первый, но в последний раз.

Барнс шептал нежные глупости, когда горло не схватывало спазмом от удовольствия, гладил Брока, целовал его, впиваясь в губы.

Брок спустился ниже и вобрал в рот головку крепко стоящего члена Барнса, и тот задохнулся от ощущений и закричал, если бы смог.

В мозгу образовался вакуум, и Барнс только и мог, что раздвинуть ноги, позволяя своему любовнику, Броку, все, что тот хочет.

— Боже, Барнс, как я хочу тебя, — прошептал Брок ему куда-то в живот, поглаживая.

А потом опять спустился ниже, насаживаясь на член Барнса до самого горла, а тот только и мог, что стонать, цепляясь за простыни, только бы не надавить на затылок Брока, вжимая его голову себе в пах.

Брок растягивал его уверенно, проникая уже двумя пальцами, заставляя Барнса извиваться, скулить и выть, прося большего, но тот продолжал толкаться то пальцами, то языком.

— Блядь, Брок, давай уже, — просипел Барнс, подаваясь навстречу его пальцам, выгибаясь, — я сгорю нахуй.

— Ты узкий, — выдохнул Брок, поглаживая за яйцами, практически ничего не соображая, лишь удерживая себя от желания резко войти в узкую податливую задницу, натянуть на свой член, как давно хотелось. — Такой…

Сквозь шум крови в ушах, Барнс не услышал, какой он, он только сильнее подавался на пальцы Брока, даже не представляя, что может быть так хорошо.

И хорошо не с хрупкой девушкой, коих у Баки Барнса было в избытке, а с сильным уверенным мужчиной, который сейчас творил с ним такое, от чего пальцы поджимались на ногах, а тело просило еще и еще.

Когда Брок протиснулся в него всем членом, Барнс почувствовал себя странно и неудобно, но Брок чуть двинулся внутри него, и перед глазами словно вспыхнули мириады звезд. Барнс прижал его к себе ногами за поясницу, сам начиная двигаться. Полное отсутствие опыта у Барнса восполнялось страстным желанием доставить партнеру удовольствие.

Барнсу в какой-то момент показалось, что Брок двигается слишком медленно, и он одним рывком перевернул их, оказываясь сверху. Замер на мгновение, опускаясь до самого конца, принимая, как хотелось обоим, склонился для поцелуя. Жаркого, страстного, и тягуче задвигался на члене, попадая себе по простате, все увеличивая и увеличивая темп.

— Сожми меня, — прохрипел, почти задыхаясь, Брок, лаская рукой член Барнса, от чего тот выгибался и выгибался, громко стонал, запрокинув голову, сжимая Брока внутри себя

— Я сейчас… — едва слышно прошептал Барнс и захлебнулся стоном наслаждения, изливаясь в ласкающую его руку.

Брок резко перевернул его, впиваясь поцелуем в губы, догнал в несколько сильных движений и повалился сверху, прижимая собой к полу.

— Не хочу шевелиться, — Брок поцеловал Барнса в шею, слизывая солоноватый вкус кожи.

— Хочешь, я сделаю завтрак? — поинтересовался Барнс, поглаживая влажную кожу спины. — Блинчики?

— Блинчики, — покорно согласился Брок, не представляя, что там наготовит Барнс, но точно зная, что он сейчас больше похож на кисель, и толку от него нет никакого.

Аккуратно скатившись на пол рядом с Барнсом и продолжая его обнимать и целовать в живое плечо.

— Ты идешь? — потормошил его Брок.

— Иду. Сначала в душ, потом блинчики, — огласил план своих действий Барнс, целуя Брока.

Через полчаса, когда Брок появился на кухне, его ждала целая тарелка блинчиков и кленовый сироп к ним. Барнс что-то насвистывал, орудуя лопаткой на сковороде и покачивая обнаженной задницей. Полотенце, которое должно было ее прикрывать, висело на стуле.

За много лет с Барнсом впервые произошло что-то не просто хорошее, а оглушающе счастливое, что-то, что ощущениями возвращало его в довоенное прошлое, снова приближая к тому беззаботному Баки, который был важен Капитану Америке.

Они не говорили о своих чувствах друг к другу, они, казалось, друг другом жили, и Барнс все больше расцветал, стал улыбаться, только Броку, но это уже было гораздо больше, чем можно было хотеть. Насвистывал популярные в тридцатых шлягеры, чистя оружие, иногда готовил завтрак. Теперь они спали в одной постели, и Барнса это даже устраивало, хотя поначалу он долго не мог заснуть, пока Брок не прижимал его к себе сильной хваткой, отгоняя демонов прошлого.

Полосу препятствий они практически полностью восстановили и носились по ней: Барнс для поддержания формы, а Брок — для ее восстановления.

Барнсу нравилось смотреть на Брока, наблюдать за ним, как за опасным, но для него ручным хищником.

Они постепенно открывались друг другу, все больше впуская в душу, но почти не разговаривали. Брок не хотел ворошить то прошлое Барнса, о котором тот помнил, а тот отвечал ему той же монетой, пробравшись в душу, но не желая тревожить ее.

Однажды теплой мексиканской ночью Барнс снова провалился в свой вьюжный кошмар, в котором он падал, падал и падал в ледяной ад. Он думал, что это просто сон, но этой ночью он проснулся, с ужасом осознавая, что это не сон, это воспоминание, где Стив не смог его спасти, удержать от падения в пропасть. И то, как он тогда смотрел на него, Барнс понимал, что никогда не сможет забыть, даже, если это было так давно. Для него это внезапно оказалось не десятилетия назад, а здесь и сейчас.

Его словно заново выстудило зимними ветрами, кружившими острые снежинки над пропастью, в которую он сорвался. Уши заложило от собственного крика, который сдавил спазмом горло. Он затравленно обернулся, словно не мог поверить, что с ним все хорошо, он не один, в теплой постели. Что он жив, и все позади.

— Тшшшш, — выждав какое-то время, Брок погладил Барнса по влажной спине, потянув за плечо,— иди ко мне.

И Барнс медленно лег, снова устроив голову на его плече, уткнулся в шею и обхватил руками и ногами, словно боялся потерять. Серые сумерки только начали заполнять комнату, а они оба лежали без сна. Брок ждал, расскажет ли Барнс, что ему приснилось, от чего глаза заблестели непролитыми слезами. Но Барнс лежал не шевелясь, жарко дыша в шею, потом впился в нее поцелуем, ярким, жарким, обреченным. Нашел ощупью губы, отчаянно целуя, и отдавался так же отчаянно, словно кто-то мог отобрать у него Брока. Словно хотел убедиться, что тот у него есть.

И только, когда они вымотанные до предела повалились на кровать, жалобно скрипящую от их соития, Барнс посмотрел на Брока без боли во взгляде, коснулся губами губ, нежно провел по щеке пальцами живой руки, и пообещал:

— Я все расскажу. Утром, — он снова устроил голову на его плече, как любил, и поцеловав в шею, закрыл глаза. — Все утром.

Брок не стал настаивать, устроившись на спине, обнимая Барнса и тоже проваливаясь в сон. Им некуда было торопиться.

Утром они, как ни в чем не бывало, позавтракали, Барнс вымыл посуду, хотя терпеть этого не мог, но сейчас он почему-то чувствовал себя виноватым перед Броком за то, чего нельзя было изменить. Но, чем дольше он мучил себя молчанием, тем отчетливее понимал, что недоговоренностей со временем будет только больше, и нужно было решать что-то сейчас, пока они не бежали под трассерами от превосходящих сил Гидры, пока у них было время, пока они могли спокойно поговорить, не оставив недосказанности. Тем более, он обещал Броку, что расскажет. Расскажет все. Барнс снова залип на Капитана Америку, показанного в очередной раз по телевизору, такого родного и чужого одновременно. Брок уже, по обыкновению, решил выйти курить на террасу, как Барнс поймал его за руку и остановил, выключая телевизор.

— Мне снился один и тот же сон, — без предисловия начал он, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Брока, словно боясь, что он сейчас стряхнет его руку и уйдет. Но тот не спешил уходить, да и вообще двигаться, ожидая, что еще скажет Барнс, только чуть сжал его пальцы, давая понять, что он рядом. Барнс сжал его в ответ и выпустил. — Как я падаю в заснеженную пропасть. Долго падаю и кричу, потому что мне страшно.

Барнс сгорбился, ему очень не хотелось вспоминать все это, но он обещал, а он всегда выполнял свои обещания.

— Я каждый раз помнил его урывками, помнил твои руки, горячие, согревающие меня, и засыпал снова, — он посмотрел на Брока, но опустил глаза и продолжил. — Ты прогонял лед и холод от меня, а я думал, что это просто кошмар, самый обычный, какие бывают у обычных людей. Даже не задумывался о его происхождении. А этой ночью…

Барнс запнулся, а Брок вдруг продолжил за него:

— А этой ночью ты вспомнил, да?

— Да, вспомнил. Я сорвался вниз с поезда, на котором мы брали какого-то сумасшедшего доктора. Стив не смог мне помочь, не дотянулся, чтобы удержать. И я сорвался и упал, — без прикрас рассказывал Барнс. — И он до “Озарения” считал меня погибшим. А теперь он разыскивает меня, я в этом уверен.

Барнс поднял на Брока глаза, но тот внимательно слушал, ничего не предпринимая. Стоял, понимая, что это не самое важное из того, что собирался рассказать Барнс. Сам же Барнс медлил, не представляя, как сказать то, что он должен был, просто обязан сказать человеку, с которым делил теперь не только кров и пищу, но и постель. Тому, кто был для него дорог еще тогда, когда не осознавал себя. Барнс медлил, не находя нужных слов. Вспомнилось дурацкое умение Баки всегда находить нужные слова тогда, когда они были нужны, но он уже не был тем счастливым парнем, в тайне иногда даже от самого себя мечтающим о своем друге. Он был просто Джеймсом Барнсом, таким, какой получился, пройдя все девять кругов ада, став заложником последнего, ледяного круга. Он посмотрел прямо Броку в глаза и озвучил, как есть. И хотя слова были сказаны в прошедшем времени, Барнс извинялся уже за то, что произнес их, потому что ни он, ни Брок не знали, какие еще воспоминания вернутся к нему.

— Я любил его, — сказал он, как в омут головой рухнул. — Вернее, тот парень, которым я был до падения. А еще я понял, что и он любил меня, его. Не важно. И до сих пор любит.

— А ты? — смог спросить Брок, насухо сглотнув ком в горле, боясь услышать ответ.

— Я не знаю, Брок. Я не знаю, — обреченно ответил Барнс, уронив руки на колени, и замер, когда Брок взял их в свои.

— Я не отпущу тебя просто так, — сказал он, когда Барнс посмотрел ему в глаза. — Слышишь? Не отпущу. Не отдам! Ты — мой!

И резко дернув на себя впился губами в губы, жестко, до боли, прикусывая в кровь, заставляя поверить, что не отдаст, сам убьет, но не отдаст никому.

— Твоему блядскому Роджерсу еще придется за тебя подраться, — рыкнул Брок в губы Барнсу, снова впиваясь в них. — Понял меня?

— Понял, — отозвался Барнс, обнимая Брока и прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и шепнул ему на ухо: — Я тебя тоже.

 

* * *  
Еще через месяц, когда Брок уже уверенно проходил улучшенную и дополненную полосу препятствий на заброшенной базе, да и спарринги с Барнсом теперь шли не один из десяти, он объявил, что они снова переезжают.

Барнс при этом только вопросительно изогнул бровь, когда Брок заявил об этом после ужина. Переезжать Барнс никуда не хотел, но прекрасно понимал, что из мексиканского захолустья они никак не смогут достать тех, кого знал Брок и урывками помнил сам Барнс. Конечно, все эти личности давным-давно забрались в самые глубокие норы, но и оттуда они должны были вылезать, чтобы доставать себе пропитание. А связи Брока позволяли узнать, где эти норы находятся, или куда в следующий раз выползет нужный им гад.

Барнс давно не задавался мыслью, откуда у Брока деньги и дома, и перестал париться, что сам ни копейки не заработал, прекрасно понимая, что никакая работа его бы не обеспечила возможностью спокойно переехать в другую страну по фальшивым документам и купить там гору оружия, какого желаешь.

— И куда мы едем? — все же поинтересовался Барнс, когда Брок не ответил на его безмолвный вопрос.

— В Техас, — буднично ответил Брок пожав плечами. — Там перекантуемся пару недель, купим новых игрушек и пойдем задавать вопросы нужным нам людям.

Когда они с Броком заговаривали о деле, Барнс превращался из побитого жизнью, но неунывающего (хотя еще пару месяцев назад он был почти безэмоциональным) распиздяя в образцового вояку, готовый слушать указания старших.

— А мы купим мне особенную игрушку? — по-детски спросил Барнс и широко улыбнулся, увидев на губах Брока легкий намек на улыбку.

— Чтобы ты косил от бедра всех, кому попадет? — иронично заметил Брок. — Нет, Барнс, иди нахуй со своим станковым пулеметом.

— Обязательно, но пулемет я все равно хочу, — отозвался Барнс плотоядно облизываясь.

— Собираться давай, дорогуша, — не согласился с планом действий Барнса Брок, быстро испаряясь из кухни, пока его не прижали к какой-нибудь удобной поверхности.

За последний месяц Барнс сильно изменился, хотя снов-воспоминаний было, как он сам говорил, все меньше. Он словно вспоминал что-то о себе, именно то, что пытались вытравить электричеством, самое его сущее. Он становился более открытым и разговорчивым, больше улыбался и подкалывал иной раз Брока, частенько казался милым распиздяем, но Брок точно знал, что этот милый распиздяй был страшным убийцей, но теперь эти две сущности смогли найти равновесие в одном Барнсе, практически не мучая его угрызениями совести. Барнс повзрослел за то время, что освободился от крио и Гидры, на целую жизнь. Очень тяжелую, начатую не просто с нуля, начатую из ямы, в которой оказался, смог не утонуть в дерьме, которое выливалось на него ведрами, выбрался, нашел себя. И хоть этот Барнс был не знаком Стиву Роджерсу, сам он очень хотел познакомиться с символом нации. Познакомиться и убедить его, что того, кого он ждет и любит, больше нет.

Одна из немногих вещей, которые действительно были важны Барнсу, было душевное спокойствие Капитана Америки, и он считал необходимым освободить его от себя. Но понимал, даже без слов Брока, что нельзя просто так прийти к Капитану Америке и сказать, мол, вот он я, твой давно потерянный друг, а еще жуткий Зимний Солдат на полставки.

Да и им обоим не мешало бы избавиться от дамоклова меча в виде Гидры, которая, хоть и лениво, но все же искала уцелевших после падения Трискелиона своих бойцов. Кого, чтобы наградить за труды ратные, а кого возвести на эшафот. Почетно так, с помпой, чтобы другим неповадно было.

После переезда в какую-то глушь в Техасе, они стали близки, как никогда до этого, словно понимали, что могут не вернуться с их маленькой войны, в которой они ставили на кон все, что у них было. Они либо победят, либо умрут, но не сдадутся на милость Гидры.

И время потекло то бесконечно медленно, пока отрабатывались версии, пока искали нужных людей. Допросы, короткие стычки, попытка выудить информацию из всего, что попадало в руки. Несколько раз они даже прикрывали самого Кэпа и его команду супергероев, но ушли раньше, чем их обнаружили. Они шли по следу красной книги с упорством охотничьих псов, но чем дальше они забирались, тем больше унывал Барнс, понимая, что, если они не найдут исходные данные, ничего не получится. Он никогда не сможет спокойно жить без оглядки на свое прошлое. И не самое страшное, если он снова окажется в руках Гидры, страшно было за Брока, потому что они могли приказать убить его собственноручно, и он бы ничего не смог сделать, потому что идти против кодов бесполезно, сколько он ни пытался.

Брок, видя это, пытался подбадривать Барнса, но тот расцветал на каких-нибудь полчаса и снова углублялся в себя, становясь до жути похожим на Солдата. А иногда распалялся, впечатывал Брока в свои объятия и тащил в кровать, где затрахивал его до полусмерти, до темноты перед глазами и блаженной истомы. После он становился ласковым и податливым, жался, нежился в объятиях Брока, словно извиняясь за свою грубость, молчаливость и невнимание к нему.

В своем крестовом походе за кодами Зимнего Солдата, они убили нескольких, кто их знал, помогли Мстителям накрыть пару баз Гидры, в которые они не могли сунуться вдвоем. Они много чего сделали, не специально помогая обновленному ЩИТу, но Барнс следил за Капитаном Америкой, иногда прикрывая его, когда выдавалась возможность узнать об очередной их миссии. Брок не пытался этому препятствовать, понимая, что Барнс дорожит Стивом, а вставать между ним и тем, что ему дорого, было бы большой ошибкой.

Они долго блуждали по заснеженной Сибири, пока не нашли давно пустующий бункер красноармейцев, в котором, как бы смешно это ни было, просто на столе лежала та самая красная книжка, которую помнил Барнс. На пыльном столе, среди рассыпающихся от времени бумаг они нашли то, что искали около года, не щадя себя.

Барнс аккуратно, словно ядовитую змею, взял в руки предмет, ради которого положили жизни очень многие, а искалеченных жизней было еще больше, и сдул слой пыли. Обычный журнал для записей времен расцвета Союза, ничем не примечательный, да и записей там всего на четверть четким убористым почерком. Книга, отравившая душу Барнса, легла в сумку, в которой и пролежала весь обратный путь в Штаты.

Брок и Барнс мало говорили в это время, потому что смертельно устали, да и в самолетах было полно народу.

Уставшие, не спавшие уже пару суток, они вернулись в их квартиру в Нью Йорке, в которой иногда появлялись, и несколько дней просто отдыхали от целого года безумств.

— Я отдам ее Стиву, — категорично заявил Барнс, когда они, вдоволь выспавшись и натрахавшись, сидели в кровати и ели холодные оладьи, запивая их таким же холодным кофе. — Он все сделает правильно. А потом мы сможем выйти из тени.

— Уверен? — только и поинтересовался Брок, понимая, что только Капитану Америке подвластно вернуть им доброе имя.

— Да, я знаю, где он живет.

— Сегодня? — Брок поцеловал Барнса в уголок губ, слизывая взбитые сливки.

— А когда еще? — пожал Барнс плечами.

— Значит, снова переезжаем, да, дорогуша? — Брок шлепнул его по голой заднице, тоже вставая и помогая убрать посуду из кровати. — Только учти, это последний раз. Я заебался переезжать.

— Я тоже… Я тоже.

4.

— Вот так, Стиви, — Баки дождался, когда тот вернется с новой кружкой кофе. — Я помню тебя, помню, как любил тебя. Но тот человек, которого любишь ты, давно умер. Остался я. Тот, кто безумно дорожит тобой, но любит Брока Рамлоу, двуличную скотину и предателя, как сказали бы некоторые. Но мы не о нем сейчас.

Баки вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями и обхватил себя за плечи, будто бы ему было холодно.

— Мы нашли эту чертову тетрадку, Стиви. И я хочу отдать ее тебе, зная, что только ты распорядишься ею правильно, не позволив никому больше творить с людьми нечто подобное. Я бы еще посидел с тобой, но мне пора. Еще увидимся.

И Баки легко спрыгнул с третьего этажа пожарной лестницы вниз, рядом с мусорными баками, и растворился в ночи. А красная книга осталась лежать на подоконнике открытого окна, к которому слишком поздно подошел Капитан Америка.


End file.
